


Define My Limits

by ValerieHayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Louis siempre se han odiado, justo desde el día en que la madre de Harry se casó con el padre de Louis. Ser hermanastros no fue simple. ¿Ser compañeros de cuarto en la universidad? Incluso peor. College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Define My Limits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571284) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> La autora original de esta historia era kriptonyte-boyfriends en Tumblr, pero por razones que desconozco cerró su blog y todos sus trabajos pasaron a ser parte del archivo de "historias huérfanas" en esta página. 
> 
> Traducción no autorizada.

—Lo siento, pero eso es lo que hay. No hacemos dinero —Anne bramó, en otra discusión con su hijo. Harry gruñó en voz baja, dándole la espalda a su madre.

—Esto es pura mierda, tu sabes cuánto nos odiamos —indicó, no preocupándose por dejar en libertad su comportamiento agresivo—. Pensé que en la universidad podría ser capaz de escaparme de las constantes burlas que Louis me da, pero ¡no! Tiene que aplicar a la misma puta escuela, al mismo puto programa y… ugh. Ni siquiera es inteligente, ¿cómo logró que lo aceptaran?

—Harry Edward Styles. ¿Tengo que lavarte la boca con jabón? —Anne lo regañó, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Compartirás un cuarto con Louis porque esa es la única manera en que podemos enviarlos a ambos a la universidad.

Él suspiró ruidosamente, melodramático. Se gira para mirar a su madre, la mirada de dolor en su rostro lo dice todo. Harry siempre ha tenido y siempre tendrá un lugar especial en el corazón de su madre. Hizo un pequeño ruido, como un gemido, antes de aplastarla en un abrazo. —No quiero decepcionarte, mamá. Es que odio... Lo odio tanto, tanto.

—Ustedes han tenido sus momentos —dijo Anne con ligereza, acariciando los rizos de su hijo.

—Una vez cada [luna azul](http://www.muyinteresante.es/curiosidades/preguntas-respuestas/que-es-la-luna-azul-711410349069), mamá. Honestamente, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos un “momento”? —Harry calló, pensando por un segundo—. Fue hace un tiempo, lo reconozco. Siempre está jugando fútbol, de todas formas.

—Piénsalo de esta forma, Lou va a estar jugando fútbol un montón, mientras tú vas a tener el piso solo para ti —dijo Anne, liberando a su hijo del abrazo. Ella puso su mano contra la mejilla del chico.

—¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? —sonríe Harry, orgulloso—. No crees que Louis vaya a concentrarse en sus tareas. ¡Já!

—Nunca dije eso, cielo —Anne lucía sorprendida—. Sabes que Louis se ha estado jactando de intentar entrar en el equipo. Estoy segura de que dejará de molestarte tan pronto comience el trimestre.

—No puedo creer que me estoy mudado —dice Harry al azar—. Me estoy mudado. No estaré a cinco minutos sino a dos horas…

—Te extrañaré, Harry. No lo olvides. Te amo un montón. Pensé que fue duro cuando Gemma se fue, pero tú eres mi último chico en la casa, esto me hace… ¡oh! —Anne se limpió los ojos, apresuradamente secándose las lágrimas.

—Vas a tener a las chicas —le recordó Harry—, te mantendrán ocupada, y te llamaré cada semana, te lo prometo. Yo también te quiero, mamá.

 

*

 

Louis gruñó, pateando la inexistente suciedad en el cuarto de estar. No podía creer esta…porquería. ¿Compartir cuarto con Harry? Era ridículo. —Él es tan molesto, ¡y ronca cuando duerme, papá!

—Acostúmbrate —dice Mark, rodando sus ojos ante el comportamiento inmaduro de su hijo—. Hemos vivido juntos por tres años, ¿puedes actuar como un adulto un poco? Estás a punto de cumplir diecinueve, no nueve.

—Francamente, me importa una mierda, padre. Quería mi propio cuarto cuando fuera a la universidad —argumentó Louis.

—Egoísta, eres un chico egoísta. Sabes que no fabricamos dinero y tal vez si trabajarás por dos días en tu vida podrías pagarte tu propio lugar. Pero no, escogiste el camino fácil y jugar fútbol en vez de hacer dinero —respondió su padre.

—¡El fútbol es más importante, papá! Quiero estar en el equipo. Incluso podría conseguir una beca para el próximo año escolar si juego bien.

—¿Y a dónde te va llevar el fútbol en la vida? No muy lejos —Mark tomó a su hijo por los hombros, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Escúchame muy bien. Tienes que trabajar duro si quieres llegar a algún lado en tu vida. Deja de ser un puto perezoso y esfuérzate.

Louis mordió su labio, refrenando su lengua. Por una parte, su padre tenía razón. Pero por otra, estaba equivocado. Quería vivir su vida, salir con sus amigos, jugar fútbol. No estudiar todo el tiempo, yendo a la biblioteca, siendo un solitario. Definitivamente, no como Harry. Cualquier cosa menos ser como Harry.

—Está bien —dice Louis finalmente—. Supongo que tengo que hacerte sentir orgulloso, siendo tu único hijo y eso…

—Más te vale hacerme sentir orgulloso, Louis.

 

*

 

Sólo le tomó a Harry tres horas empacar todas sus cosas en unas grandes bolsas de lona, pero para él, se sentía como una eternidad. ¿Debería llevar esto? ¿Dejar aquello? No tiene que mencionar que no estaba en el mejor estado de ánimo. Debería estar feliz. Se estaba alejando de su familia por primera vez, tan triste como suena. Después de meter su oso de peluche en la parte superior de su última maleta, dio un paso atrás y observó a su habitación. Parecía... muy desnuda.

Llevó un par de sus maletas a través de las escalares, encontrando la puerta principal abierta y la [SUV](https://media.ed.edmunds-media.com/honda/cr-v/2012/oem/2012_honda_cr-v_4dr-suv_ex-l_fq_oem_1_717.jpg) de su familia a la vista. Mark y Anne estaban empacando lo que parecía ser las cosas de Louis en la parte posterior. Harry miró boquiabierto. Parecía que no había espacio para sus cosas. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y corrió hacia sus padres. —¡Mamá! ¿Dónde van a ir mis cosas?

Anne se dio la vuelta, los ojos húmedos, obviamente llorando. —Cielo. Vamos a ir en dos vehículos separados. Aprecia esto. No quiero que ustedes dos se la pasen discutiendo todo el viaje. Ya estoy enojada y no creo que Mark o yo queramos oírlos. Así que tú estás yendo conmigo y Louis con su papá.

—Oh, gracias a Dios…

—Muévete, idiota.

Cuando Louis estaba cerca, lo hacía saber. ¿Y qué mejor manera que llamar a Harry con estúpidos sobrenombres y gritar a todo pulmón? Harry se encogió. —Tú eres el idiota, idiota. Gracias a Dios que no tengo que escuchar tu voz durante todo el viaje.

—Gracias a Dios que yo fui el genio que le preguntó a papá y Anne —replicó Louis, rodando sus ojos—. Mejor agradéceme a mí.

—Sí, claro —respondió Harry, moviéndose para recoger el resto de sus bolsas de su cuarto. Algunas veces…no, todo el tiempo, se preguntaba cómo diablos haría para sobrevivir el estar en el mismo lugar que Louis. Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

 

*

 

Su residencia estudiantil era la típica. Una gran área con una pequeña cocina y un espacio para la sala, un cuarto de baño al lado del vestíbulo y dos cuartos separados, cada uno con una cama doble. Harry inmediatamente reclamó el cuarto más cercano al baño, dejando sus cosas en la cama, escritorio y suelo. Lo más sorprendente, sin embargo, fue que Louis ni siquiera protestó por eso. Solo caminó al otro cuarto y dejó sus cosas allí.

—Acá hay algo de dinero para que llenen el refrigerador y las alacenas. Espero que ambos consigan un trabajo así no tienen que vivir de la comida congelada. No tengan miedo de llamar si necesitan algo —Mark le entregó el dinero a Harry—. De verdad, chicos. Espero que ambos puedan ser adultos civilizados. Ya no están en casa. Y esto no va a ser fácil.

—Mark, no seas tan duro. Si necesitan algo, incluso si es solo para hacer la colada, llámenme —dijo Anne. Ella tocó la mejilla de su hijo con adoración en sus ojos—. Bueno, mejor nos vamos…

—No te preocupes, Anne. Cuidaré a Hazza por ti —Louis sonrió, mirando hacia Harry. Éste le devolvió el gesto con el ceño fruncido antes de abrazar a su madre con fuerza. Francamente, no quería dejarla ir. Era un niño de mamá en el fondo, a pesar de no haberlo demostrado en un tiempo. Tener dieciocho y estar completamente solo, aunque no del todo, era algo que lo aterrorizaba.

La idea de enfrentarse a algo tan grande y sin su madre… solo tenía que lidiar con ello. Tomarlo con calma. Evitar a Louis y esperar lo mejor.


	2. Capítulo 1

El primer día de escuela de Louis fue interesante. Y con interesante, él quería decir absolutamente increíble. Al principio de cada año, todas a las universidades toman parte en la orientación de los de primero para que conozcan el campus y a los otros estudiantes. Orientación era algo de lo que la Universidad de Manchester se sentía orgullosa y los nuevos estudiantes se emocionaban por formar parte de algo diferente de las clases. Era la oportunidad de conocer personas que ya estaban en su especialidad y a cualquier entrenador de los equipos de la universidad en que estuvieras interesado. Louis estaba definitivamente interesado. Él había intercambiado algunos e-mails con el entrenador de [Man U](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manchester_United_Football_Club), y eso fue lo que lo había hecho escoger esta universidad. ¿Ofrecerle una beca condicional? Cualquier cosa para conseguir su propio lugar.

Cuando al fin conoció al entrenador, Edward, se sorprendió por lo amable que era. Estaba esperando un entrenador más… estricto. La actitud relajada y despreocupada no coincidía con el récord de victorias que el Manchester parecía tener. Él le dio la mano, dijo todas las palabras adecuadas y Louis estaba convencido de que había ganado el corazón de su futuro entrenador. Correcto.

Lo que él no disfrutó, sin embargo, fueron los tours por los edificios. Habían sido emparejados en orden alfabético por algunos estudiantes mayores y dio la casualidad de que su hermanastro estaba allí. Mala suerte, al parecer. Él se negó a reconocer a Harry y se puso de pie o se sentó lo más lejos posible sin parecer muy obvio. No necesitaba que la gente supiera que estaban... relacionados.

Hizo un par de amigos, Zayn, un chico mayor que él, pero había tomado un año sabático y estaba aquí con una beca para el equipo de fútbol _(nota; debe ser muy bueno, estar en buenos términos con él_ ) y otro chico, Liam, quien estaba en el programa de filosofía y estaba pensando en especializarse en música (oh, él deseó tener las agallas...).

Después de que los tours finalizaron, Liam y Zayn caminaron hacia él. —Hey, amigo, vamos a ir a un bar, ¿quieres unírtenos?

Louis sonrió. —¡Claro!

—Pensé que dirías eso —dijo Zayn—. El bar solo está a una calle.

—Siempre y cuando regresemos al campus aproximadamente a las-

—Liam, cállate. Sé que empezamos clases mañana, pero ¡danos un descanso! —intervino Zayn, golpeando juguetonamente a su amigo—. Tendrás que perdonar a Li, no bebe mucho y le gusta estudiar, así que perder clases no es una opción para él, ¿sabes?

—Oh, suena igual que mi… —Louis se detuvo, congelándose. _No traigas a Harry a la conversación_ , Louis se regañó. Prefería no dejar saber a sus nuevos amigos cuán jodido era su hermanastro—, este chico que conozco, en casa.

Liam se encogió de hombros. —Soy diferente y eso está bien. Él suena genial, sin embargo.

Louis bufó. —Sí, te lo regalo.

—Así que Louis, estás tratando de entrar en el equipo de fútbol, ¿verdad? —preguntó Zayn, pero no le dio la oportunidad de responder—. Eso es tan genial. Puedes ser mi compañero de ejercicios y también a lo largo de las pruebas. Joder, ¡qué bien!

—Sí, claro, Zayn —coincidió Louis. En silencio agradeció a su nuevo amigo por ofrecerse primero. Ahora estaba un poco menos nervioso por las pruebas, al menos conocerá a alguien—. ¿En qué posición juegas?

—En defensa, pero mi entrenador en la secundaria me ponía como volante algunas veces. Y fui portero cuando el nuestro estaba de baja por lesiones —explicó Zayn.

—Correcto, soy delantero, supongo que no tendremos que competir mucho por posiciones —guiño Louis—.  Felicitaciones por la beca, por cierto, eso es jodidamente genial, amigo.

Zayn sonrió y Liam parecía absolutamente aburrido. Lou miró a su lado y vio los ojos de Harry sobre el trío. Miró hacia atrás antes de volverse hacia sus nuevos compañeros, emocionado de tener su primera copa universitaria del año.

 

*

 

Louis no regresó al piso hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Harry no se preocupó demasiado, solo cuando su estúpido hermanastro pensó que era inteligente caminar a través de todo el piso armando un jaleo. Harry farfulló despacio antes de volver a poner su cabeza de nuevo en su almohada. Lo sabía, Louis iba a desperdiciar su año en la universidad. Habían pasado menos de 24 horas y ya estaba tan borracho que apenas y podía caminar.

Y cuando el sol estaba apenas saliendo esa mañana, Harry ya estaba levantado y listo para empezar su día. Mientras alcanzaba su teléfono de un extremo de su cama sonrío para sí mismo.

**1 Nuevo mensaje de: Mami.**

_Hola, cielo, ¡espero que tengas un fantástico primer día! Cuéntamelo todo cuando tengas tiempo._

Pero si Harry esperaba algo de esta experiencia aparte de buenas notas y prestar atención en clase, era hacer un amigo. Solo uno. No necesitaba ser codicioso, él no era Louis. Sabía que sin alguien a su lado, su experiencia en Man U sería un absoluto infierno, por decir lo menos. Pasó Psicología y Economía sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Era excesivamente tímido.

Había tratado, no crean mal de él. Él no había notado a nadie particularmente amistoso y el hecho de que se sentara cerca del frente seguro que no le ayudó en nada. Solo tenía una última clase ese día, [Estudios del Desarrollo](http://www.yourworldoftext.com/definemylimits1). Era un curso que recién se ofrecía en la universidad y Harry, sabiendo que era un riesgo tomarlo (sí, claro), pensó… ¿por qué no? Incluso aprovechó para sentarse en el fondo.

Hubo un chico que lo estuvo mirando durante todo el periodo. Sangriento y jodido infierno. Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, sonrojándose cada vez que se volteaba y observaba al misterioso chico que no despegaba los ojos de él. Su cabello rubio corto, los dientes torcidos que aparecían cada vez que sonreía y esos brillantes ojos azules capturaron la atención de Harry por completo. Intentó una sonrisa, pero le salió una penosa mueca. El chico se sentaba a unos pocos asientos de distancia, aunque unas dos filas más abajo. Por qué lo miraba a él y no al profesor, Harry no sabía. Pero lo estaba empezando a asustar.

Cuando profesor despidió la clase, Harry empacó su portátil y sus cuadernos dentro de su bolso. No estaba prestando atención al momento de levantarse sin embargo, porque se dirigió directamente a… —¿Qué demonios?

—¡Disculpa, compañero!

Harry miró hacia arriba, consternado. —¡Eres el que me ha estado observando todo el rato en clase!

Oops. Harry se sonrojo profusamente, no habiendo querido que eso saliera de su boca tan rápido. El otro chico parecía avergonzado también, giró su cabeza, agarrándose la nuca y soltó una risita. —Seh, perdón por eso. Estaba un poco distraído, buscando algo interesante que mirar. ¿Y sabes qué, compañero? Tu pareces ser muy interesante.

Harry sonrió levemente. El chico hablaba tan rápido y, además, con acento irlandés que hizo que todo pareciera un poco más difícil de entender. —Uhm, sí. Yo…uh, ¿gracias?

—Soy Niall. Ya sabes, se pronuncia como ese maldito [río en Egipto](http://es.forvo.com/word/nile/#en) o algo así. Detesto cuando me llaman Neil, así que no te atrevas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, amigo? —preguntó Niall, sonriendo.

—Soy… soy Harry —tartamudeó, sorpresa, sorpresa—. Mucho gusto, Niall.

Terminó caminando junto con Niall hasta su piso. Él solo lo siguió, algo así como un cachorrito desesperado. A Harry no le molestó eso aún, _aún_ siendo la palabra clave. Si él era así todo el tiempo, Harry no estaba seguro cuánto del chico hiperactivo podía soportar.  Mientras sacaba su llave y abría la puerta, todo lo que pudo oír era un canto desde el baño.

Niall le dio una mirada rara y Harry solo alzó los hombros. Lanzó las llaves a la mesa y se echó en el sofá de su pequeña “sala”. —Ese es mi hermanastro, Louis. Es ridículamente desagradable y un asno pomposo. No te metas con él. Estuvo bebiendo anoche.

—Ahh, imagino que no fue a clase, ¿cierto? —preguntó Niall, abriendo las alacenas como si fuera el dueño del lugar—. ¿Tienes algo de comida? ¡Me muero de hambre!

—Dios, Niall —gruñó Harry—. Nos mudamos ayer, no tenemos mucho. ¿Quieres un poco de cereal? Está en el estante de arriba del fregadero, creo.

Mientras Niall se servía un poco de cereal, Louis salía del baño, medio vestido con una tolla. Caminó rápidamente hacia su propia habitación antes de mirar hacia atrás. Miró a Harry, y luego a Niall, que estaba de espaldas a él. Él envió a Harry una mirada, confundido. Todo lo que Harry hizo fue devolvérsela, en blanco. No se intercambiaron palabras.

Niall se dio la vuelta en silencio, captando un vistazo del hermanastro de Harry. Casi se ahoga, pero ninguno de los dos chicos lo vio. Después de que Louis cerró la puerta detrás de él, Niall se giró hacia Harry, su boca abierta. —¡Amigo, tu hermanastro es follable!

Harry palideció. Era claro que a Niall le gustaban los tíos. Bueno, él podría lidiar con eso. ¡Pero un amigo interesado en Louis! De ninguna maldita manera. —Eww, ¿qué demonios? —gritó Harry—. ¡No me digas cosas como esas!

—¿Cómo no puedes notarlo? Quiero decir, sé que ustedes son… no, ni siquiera son parientes —Niall se detuvo y se interrogó a sí mismo a media frase. Harry negó con la cabeza—. Espera, ¿no eres gay?

—Uhh…

—Noto estas cosas, no te preocupes. No eres para nada obvio. Es solo que mis instintos son buenos —Niall sonrío, su acento irlandés haciéndose más fuerte.

—Siento que conozco desde hace años, no horas —admitió Harry—. No se lo he dicho a muchas personas y tú ya conoces uno de mis secretos.

—Vamos a ser los mejores amigos, _yeaahhh_ —dijo Niall. Harry solo sonrió, dejando salir, literalmente, un respiro de alivio ante la idea de tener por fin un amigo. Un amigo que no lo juzgaría.


	3. Capítulo 2

—Escuché que estaban hablando de mí anoche después de mi ducha, Hazza —se burló Louis, manoseando su cabello—. Tu amigo parece un poco loco, para ser honesto.

Harry se sonrojó. ¿De verdad los había escuchado? Después de que Niall dudara sobre la sexualidad de Harry continuó hablando abiertamente sobre Louis. Sin embargo, cuando éste salió, Niall solo siguió con el tema sin mencionar su nombre, pero los ojos que repasaron el cuerpo del hermanastro de Harry eran otra historia. —Sí, él es un poquito gay.

Louis puso cara socarrona, sarcástico. —Como si no lo hubiese notado. Muy irlandés, a veces no podía entenderlo. Mantenlo alejado de mí, es atractivo pero no mi tipo.

Harry solo frunció las cejas, haciendo caso omiso al comentario. Empacó sus cosas en su mochila y estuvo fuera del dormitorio en un segundo, sin palabras o despedidas.

Solo tenía dos clases los jueves, Antropología y Estudios Legales. Cuando entró, de inmediato notó al chico de cabello oscuro que estuvo hablando con Louis hace unos días. Harry quitó sus ojos y caminó hacia la fila del medio, dejándose caer en una silla y sacando su computadora para la lección.

Louis llegó unos momentos después y Harry solo lo ignoró. Louis sonrió, alegre… por una vez, Harry estaba en la misma página. Hasta ahora, solo una persona sabía que estaban relacionados. Harry casi deseó que Niall apareciera por la puerta, con la mirada perdida y listo para el día, pero nunca apareció.

Louis se sentó al lado de Zayn, dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Zayn solo lo miró, claramente no era una persona mañanera. Le dio un ligero asentimiento antes de girar su cuerpo hacia el frente de nuevo. _“Nota mental: No molestar Zayn cuando esté de mal humor”._

Antropología pasó sin ninguna complicación. Harry se sentó en silencio y Louis se propuso hacerse notar, siempre el centro de atención. El profesor estaba enojado pues Louis continuaba hablando o haciendo comentarios rudos; Harry se recordó a sí mismo, _“es solo Louis siendo Louis”._

Niall estaba, sin embargo, en Estudios Legales. Y allí, conoció a uno de los amigos de la infancia de Niall, Sean. Harry tuvo que retroceder, porque Dios, ese chico era hermoso. Para el final de la clase, Harry tenía los números de Niall (olvidó pedírselo la noche anterior) y de Sean. Éste le guiñó un ojo y Harry estaba absolutamente seguro que se iba a derretir allí mismo.

No era su culpa que se sintiera como la gelatina cada vez que Sean le diera una mirada, es solo que nunca había obtenido ese tipo de atención de un chico en, bueno, mucho tiempo. El único chico constante en su vida, aparte de su papá y Mark, era Louis. Desde que conoció a Louis cuando él se mudó de su pequeño pueblo, Holmes Chapel en Cheshire a Doncaster, Louis lo ha tratado como la mierda. Harry era listo, lo que Louis llamaba entusiasta. Louis era flojo, graduándose por un pelo. Harry nunca estuvo interesado en los deportes, pero Louis jugaba futbol, rugby y corredor. Louis no pudo entender porque Harry era del modo que era y Harry se molestaba por eso. Así que discúlpenlo por sentirse bien consigo mismo cuando un chico hablaba con él y mostraba interés en lo que él tenía que decir por una vez en su vida.

Niall parecía disfrutar el pequeño show que Harry daba cada vez que Sean estaba alrededor. Lo trajo a colación un día que estaban en la biblioteca un mes después que se conocieron. Harry recordaba que Niall lo acorraló con el clásico: —Te tiene bajo su embrujo.

Cosa que Harry negó efusivamente.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Cuando te conocí por primera vez no actuabas así, Harry Styles. Ya veo cómo es —Niall lloriqueó falsamente pero luego sonrió con orgullo—. ¡Te gusta mi mejor amigo! Awww, ¡eso es tan tierno!

—Yo-uh, ¡no! —Harry se sonrojó, incapaz de hablar con coherencia. Niall sólo sacudió la cabeza sin entenderlo. Harry se sonrojó mucho más—. Entonces, los [exámenes trimestrales](http://www.yourworldoftext.com/definemylimits2) están a punto de iniciar y…

—¡No cambies el tema! —lo interrumpió Niall, fingiendo un jadeo—. ¡Quiero chismear, déjame hacerlo!

—Ha pasado un mes del trimestre, necesito concentrarme. A diferencia de mi hermanastro, quien no ha hecho más que beber con esos otros dos chicos-

—Liam y Zayn, simpáticos tipos.

—Uh, en realidad nunca he hablado con ellos. Louis y yo tenemos esta cosa en la que nos ignoramos mutuamente, aparte de lo necesario. ¡Nos funciona genial! —dijo Harry, girando el lápiz entre sus manos—. Él sale, yo me quedo. Él festea, yo estudio. Él falla, yo apruebo. Ha sido así por un par de años. No sé por qué mis padres pensarían diferente.

—Creo que ellos están esperando poder contar contigo, amigo —responde Niall, tirando su libro dentro de su bolso. Cuando Harry le da una mirada confusa, Niall trata de explicarle—. Ya sabes, viven juntos, y están prácticamente en cada clase, tal vez tu podrías ayudar a Louis a estudiar.

Harry resopló, duro. —Já, buena esa. Louis pretende que yo no existo y estoy bien con eso. ¡Lo estoy ayudando!

Niall se detuvo por un momento, examinando lo dicho. —Haha. ¡Te gusta mi mejor amigo!

Harry puso su cabeza entre sus manos suspirando con fuerza. Qué tipo más raro.

 

*

 

—Amigo, vas a reprobar si no tratas, al menos, de estudiar —dice Zayn, sentado en la silla del escritorio de Louis. Era la primera vez que entraban al misterioso piso de Louis. Liam estaba tumbado en la cama de Louis, entretenido con uno de los libros de texto. Él asintió vagamente, no prestado real atención a la conversación.

—Lo dice el chico que nunca estudia —se queja Louis, quien estaba apoyado contra la puerta—. No estoy hecho para la Uni.

—No estudio porque presto atención en clase, al menos. Tú, por el otro lado, estás hablando todo el tiempo, no has hecho nada desde que te conozco. ¿Cómo pretendes quedarte en el equipo de futbol con esas pésimas calificaciones? —preguntó Zayn—. Deberías conseguir un tutor… ¡los exámenes trimestrales son la semana que entra!

—Estás sonando tan sensible —comentó Louis—. ¿Podrías pretender que no te importa y dejarme hacer lo que quiera?

—Louis, me gusta considerarme tu amigo y como amigo te digo, fallar es inaceptable. Pregúntale a Li —asintió hacia su mejor amigo—. Él sabe que soy obsesivo con la escuela, incluso aunque no lo parezco.

—Misterioso e inteligente —se burló Louis—. Justo mi tipo.

—Hilarante, Louis. Tal vez podrías preguntarle a ese tipo, el rizado, está en muchas de tus clases y tal vez-

—Joder, no.

—¿Por qué no, Lou? Estoy seguro que es un chico agradable y además, ¡es atractivo! —dijo Liam con voz aguda. Zayn solo le dio una mirada frustrada—. ¡¿Qué?!

—¡No lo alientes con lo de atractivo, idiota! Lo necesitamos prestando atención —dijo Zayn exasperado.

—No quiero un tutor, especialmente, no él —dijo Louis al final.

—¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡¿Qué jodidos está mal con él?! —dijo Zayn, alzando la voz un poco.

Louis estaba a punto de responder cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse. Lo que significaba que Harry había vuelto de la biblioteca junto con Niall.

—¿Louis? Quiero ordenar pizz… —Harry paró de hablar. Estaba tratando de abrir su puerta, joder. Louis arrastró los pies, abriendo la puerta y saliendo del cuarto antes de que Zayn o Liam vieran quién era.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí tan temprano, imbécil?! —susurró Louis—. ¡Estoy con Liam y Zayn tratando de estudiar!

—Oh —respondió Harry, con el rostro en blanco. Miró a atrás de Louis, a la puerta cerrada—. Bueno, no es como si nunca los hubiese visto antes y fuesen a averiguarlo, ¿sabes?

—¡No quiero ser asociado contigo! —se quejó Louis. Empujó a Harry atrás del cuarto—. Tu quédate en tu habitación hasta que los otros dos idiotas se vayan.

—Es mi lugar también. No puedes decirme qué hacer, pendejo —le respondió Harry más alto.

Louis alzó los brazos en protesta. —Oh Dios, Harry. Estás siendo extremadamente inmaduro ahor-

—Al menos yo estoy aprobando todo —devolvió Harry, la sonrisilla siendo evidente en su rostro. Vio cómo la cara de Louis caía y celebró la victoria en su cabeza. Sí, eso fue un poco malvado, pero Louis no tenía derecho a actuar de ese modo. Lo había admitido, sin embargo, y no sabía por qué, pero actuaba completamente diferente cuando Louis estaba a su alrededor—. ¿Qué tan maduro es fallar, Louis? Dímelo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, cretino. ¡Nada! ¿Por qué si quiera te importa? —preguntó Louis, la cara roja de la rabia. Harry encogió los hombros, despreocupado.

—No me importa, pero al menos la gente se siente orgullosa de mi.

—Eres un cabrón.

—Espera, ¿lo conoces? —dice Liam, incrédulo. Louis giró hacia él, culpa escrita en su rostro. Harry solo rodó los ojos.

—Soy su hermanastro, Harry —proveyó Harry, encogiendo los hombros de nuevo—. No significo nada, aparentemente.

—Bueno, esto es suficientemente incómodo —Liam juega con el cabello de su nuca—. Uh… gusto en conocerte. Soy-

—Liam y tú eres —Harry apuntó al chico de cabello oscuro—, Zayn. Los conozco. Se quiénes son los amigos de Louis por eso trato de evitarlos.

Zayn abrió la boca de inmediato. —¿Perdona?

—No quiero ser rudo pero… Louis y yo no nos llevamos bien y estoy seguro que él no apreciaría que yo tuviera cualquier tipo de contacto humano con ustedes. No es nada personal, lo juro — replicó Harry dócilmente, de repente tímido. Había tenido una pequeña explosión a causa de Louis—. Iré a… mi cuarto.

Y luego Harry corrió hacia su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con pestillo. —Mierda, acabo de hacer un tonto de mí.


	4. Capítulo 3

Después de encerrarse en su cuarto, Harry escuchó a Liam y Zayn irse inmediatamente después de unos cuantos “nos vemos, compañero” y “vete a estudiar, pendejo”. Sus mejillas todavía se sentían rojas de la vergüenza, no podía creer cómo había actuado. Qué genial primera impresión. De seguro Louis se iba a burlar de él la mañana siguiente, podía asegurarlo.

Pero en verdad, no podía. Porque después de que se quedó dormido, por la pesadez de sus ojos y sus labios agrietados cree que no ha dormido más de una hora, Louis se metió en su cuarto. Caminó de un lado a otro en frente de la cama de su hermanastro, sin saber que Harry estaba despierto viendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Harry estaba confuso, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Harry pretendió moverse lo que causó que Louis se detuviera, medio mirando a la cama. Harry abrió sus ojos con precaución y murmuró: —¿Qué haces?

Louis suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza contra sus manos y continuó moviéndose de un lado a otro. Harry se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos. —Está bien, ¿te escapaste de algún manicomio?

—No… sí, ¡no! —dijo Louis, pensando en voz alta—. Aunque creo que estoy un poco loco por lo que estoy a punto de preguntarte, después de lo que dijiste en frente de mis amigos. Ellos piensan que tú eres el loco.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Louis? Estaba durmiendo por si no lo notaste —replicó Harry, enojado por las vueltas que daba Louis en la conversación.

—Necesito ayuda… —dijo en voz baja—, para… uhm… estudiar.

Harry solo se rió, algo duro. Pensó en la conversación que había tenido con Niall la tarde anterior, en cómo sus padres parecían querer contar con él para ayudar a la causa perdida que es su otro hijo, bueno, no de su madre, pero ella ama a Louis también. Louis lucía aburrido mientras Harry terminaba de reír. —¿Estás hablando en serio?

—¡Sí! —gritó Louis—. Zayn y Liam piensan que soy un estúpido, pero ¡no solo soy!

—Eres estúpido por no prestar atención en clases —proveyó Harry.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Debería haber prestado atención, tomar notas, lo que sea. Zayn ya me había dicho eso. ¿Podrías solo ayudarme?

Él sonó exasperado. Harry se encogió por dentro por lo enojado que Louis sonaba. —Está bien. Te voy a ayudar.

—Gracias. Estaré devuelta en el piso después de las 3, ¿y tú?

—Sí, estaré llegan… —Harry se detuvo. Un momento, había aceptado encontrarse con Sean en la cafetería de la Uni por un té y algo de estudio—. De hecho, no puedo hasta después de las 8.

Louis frunció las cejas en confusión por un segundo. —Está bien… supongo que estaré sólo hasta las 8.

—Estaré en casa unos quince minutos después. ¿Qué repasaremos primero?

—¿Estaba pensado que podemos mirar primero las clases que tenemos primero, así tu puedes repasar también? —preguntó Louis, su voz con una pizca de esperanza.

—Sí —respondió Harry. Después pensó en otra cosa—. Lo siento por, tu sabes…

—Lo que sea, Harry —desestimó Louis. Y con eso, caminó fuera del cuarto, sin darle una segunda mirada a Harry.

 

*

 

Sean le sonrió a Harry, quien estaba jugando con sus pulseras (malditas sean sus tendencias nerviosas). Así que esto no era exactamente una cita pero se sentía como una. Estaban solos, habían salido por una taza de té y para repasar las notas de una clase en la que Niall estaba, pero no había signos de él. Si, definitivamente se sentía como una cita. Harry le dio un neutral asentimiento antes de indicarle que se sentara en frente de él en una pequeña mesa del café.

—Te guardé lugar —le dijo calmadamente.

—Gracias, amigo. Déjame ir a ordenar algo, enseguida regreso —Sean le dio otra sonrisa a Harry, era algo contagioso porque la cara de Harry se iluminó en un segundo. Mientras su amigo se iba, mmm, era atractivo. No pudo evitar echarle una mirada a su trasero y no recuerda la cantidad de veces que Niall lo ha pillado mirando los brazos de Sean.

Mientras Sean conseguía su té (un chorrito de leche, sin azúcar porque él ya es suficientemente dulce, dijo él con un guiño), Harry se sumergió directo en el material para sus exámenes. Sean sostuvo su ritmo, junto con algunas risas y pausas en el medio. Harry ni siquiera notó el paso del tiempo porque cuando menos lo pensó ya casi estaban por terminar los [talleres de preparación](http://www.yourworldoftext.com/definemylimits3).

—¿Te puedo acompañar a casa, Harry? —le preguntó Sean después de cerrar su libro de texto. Esto era, justo lo que Harry quiso que pasara durante un mes, justo este momento. Harry se sonrojó y asintió tímido.

—Me gustaría eso.

Caminaron a paso lento, Sean apuntando a cada pequeña cosa en el campus que Harry nunca notó. Como, por ejemplo, el pequeño atajo entre los edificios de Biología y Química. Era el nidito de amor por excelencia, junto con uno de los rincones de la biblioteca, una sección que nadie usa o que pasan por alto. Harry hizo una nota mental de ambos lugares, en caso de que se encontrara en una situación donde tuviese a alguien a quien llevar. El clímax de algo.

El dormitorio de Harry solo estaba a diez minutos caminando desde el café en el que estaban. Harry se encontró deseando vivir en los edificios del sur en vez de los del este, así podía sacarle otros quince minutos de provecho a una caminata con Sean. Se sonrió a sí mismo, lleno de excitación. Esta era su primera cita en… bueno, mucho, mucho tiempo y no iba a arruinarla quejándose.

No era que ninguno no hubiese notado que sus manos se rozaban de vez cuando, más de lo necesario, caminando demasiado cerca para ser considerados amigos. Como Harry con Niall. A ninguno pareció molestarle, por eso no lo trajeron a colación, tampoco se separaron. Harry guió a Sean hasta la puerta de su dormitorio, la tercera del segundo piso. Se detuvo abruptamente, y giró su cuerpo hacia Sean. Él suspiró. —Bueno, acá me quedo.

—Gracias por ayudarme a estudiar, Niall preferiría estar muerto que hacer lo que nosotros hicimos —Sean se rió, Harry uniéndose a él. Sean se movió un poco más cerca—. Así que… gracias.

—El placer fue todo mío —dijo Harry bajando la voz. Vio a Sean invadiendo su espacio personal, no que a él le importará. Su corazón se aceleró, podía sentir sus manos empezando a sudar y oh, _¿cómo es que se siente ser besado?_ , porque Harry seguro que lo olvidó. Esta sensación, el placer, la intensidad antes de ser besado. Lo extrañaba.

Sean se inclinó un poco, rozando sus labios contra los del rizado. Harry jadeó, inseguro, antes de devolver la presión con algo de ansiedad. Sean posó las manos en las caderas de Harry antes de romper el beso. Harry se sonrojó, mirando hacia Sean, pensando en el beso y su efecto y _oh, Dios mío_ , está volando en el cielo junto con los ángeles.

—¿Quieres entrar por un rato? —preguntó Harry, susurrando, mirando entre los ojos y labios—. Solo si quieres, digo, porque sí… no sé si-

—Pensé que nunca me preguntarías —respondió Sean, su voz un poco ronca. Harry se deslizó de su agarre, agarró su llave del bolsillo trasero y abrió la puerta con torpeza, agarrando a Sean de la camisa y jalando con rudeza.

 

*

 

Louis despertó sobresaltado, el libro de texto sobre su pecho. Claramente, sus hábitos de estudio no era perfectos y se aburrió lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido. Trató de recordar por cuánto tiempo estuvo estudiando… no pudo ser mucho desde que iba todavía en el primer capítulo del libro. Escuchó la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse con fuerza. Harry normalmente era callado cuando entraba, así que eso era muy raro.

Louis se frotó el sueño de los ojos, moviendo el libro hacia un lado, y recogió sus escasas notas, haciendo un pila de ella. Estirándose, caminó hacia su puerta, abriéndola de par en par.

Caminó hacia la cocina, pasando por el lado del sillón de su pequeña sala de estar, sillón en el cual Harry estaba besando con otro chico. Y espera, ¿qué mierda?

Louis volvió a mirar de nuevo. —¿Harry? ¿Qué…?

Harry y el chico se separaron y el primero le dio a Louis una mirada de pura sorpresa. Se sentó y trató de alisar su ropa. Louis tuvo que reprimir una risa. —¡Sé lo que estaban haciendo, no necesitas esconder el hecho, bobo!

El rostro de Harry se tiñó de un color rojo oscuro. El otro chico al lado suyo, también sentando, no parecía tan afectado como Harry. —Yo… uh. Regreso en un momento… ehh, sí.

Harry tropezó con las palabras por enésima vez esa noche, caminando rápidamente hacia el baño y encerrándose en él. Louis dirigió su atención hacia el chico con el que Harry estaba besuqueándose antes. —Te he visto antes, ¿no?

—Soy Sean —ofreció él—. Mejor amigo de Niall.

—Ahh, ya veo. No creo que a Niall le vaya a gustar que estuvieses apunto de dormir con mi hermanastro —reflexionó Louis. Sean se burló, inmediatamente borrando ese pensamiento.

—Me importa una mierda lo que Niall piense —replicó Sean—. Harry es sensual y ¿a ti qué te importa de todas formas? Necesito algo de culo, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

La piel de Louis se erizó un poco cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca de Sean. ¿Cómo, incluso, a Harry le gustaba este… _tipo_? La puerta del baño se abrió, Harry luciendo mucho más presentable que antes. —Perdón, Sean.

—No importa, bebé —sonrió con dulzura Sean—. Será mejor que me vaya. ¿Te veo mañana?

—¡Por supuesto! —Harry sonrió en respuesta. Louis casi se vomita ante el nivel de dulzura que Harry trataba de retener.

Después de que Sean se fuera, Harry se giró hacia Louis. —Ok, entonces… ¿estudiamos?

—Sí, claro.


	5. Capítulo 4

Louis le gimió a su libro de texto por la que parecía ser su veinteava vez esa noche. No sé podía concentrar. Estaba lidiando con el hecho de que su examen trimestral estaba a, literalmente, medio día y solo se sabía un cuarto del material que necesitaba saber. Harry se sentó en frente de él en su ligeramente alumbrado dormitorio. Él miró cuestionablemente a su más que inteligente hermanastro. Lucía tan calmado, sereno. Louis lucía como la mierda, el cabello fuera de lugar, lleno de ojeras y no se había duchado ese día. Decir que había tocado fondo era poco.

Louis pensó para sí mismo, dándole a su cerebro un descanso. Esta era la primera vez, en dos meses, que los dos chicos se habían sentado juntos en su dormitorio. Normalmente, ambos se encerraban en sus cuartos o salían por la tarde hasta bien entrada la noche. Sus cejas se arrugaron en frustración. ¿Cómo no pudieron hacer esto cuando estaban en casa, con sus padres? Actuar como dos parientes normales en vez de ser unos absolutos enemigos. Y no era como que odiara a Harry del todo. Solo tenía algunas cosas que lo irritaban. Como lo inteligente que era. Y lo arrogante e hijo de perra que podía ser.

Lo jodidamente calmado que podía estar en una situación como la actual.

Harry sintió un par de ojos brillantes sobre él. Miró hacia arriba y vio la derrotada cara de Louis. Se movió y pensó por un momento. ¿Se suponía que debía decir algo reconfortante? ¿Relajante, tal vez? No lo sabía. Había un inusual cambio en su relación, justo desde que Harry se defendió a sí mismo frente a sus amigos hace algunos días. Sí, nadie sabía que estaban emparentados, pero al menos no se ignoraban a propósito o se paraban a tirarse dagas mutuamente con los ojos.

—¿Quieres un té? —dijo Harry de repente, quieto, rompiendo el silencio en la habitación. Se levantó de su aliento y se dirigió hacia la gastada tetera en la estufa. Mientras la prendía, oyó a Louis decir un monótono “sí”.

Louis seguía mirando en la misma dirección que él, excepto que ahora no estaba viendo nada en particular. Su mente estaba en cualquier lado. No salió de su trance hasta unos minutos después, cuando Harry le puso el té en frente. —Está bien, ¿quieres que te evalué o algo?

Y ahí fue cuando Louis dejó salir su veintiunavo gemido de la noche. —No sé lo suficiente para pasar esa maldita cosa.

—Deja de ser un imbécil y lee el material de verdad. Tal vez eso ayude —dijo Harry, no tan amable. Louis le dio una irritada mirada.

—Sí, sí. Evalúame las cosas importantes y después sabré en que tengo que concentrarme, ¿no? —preguntó Louis, algo confuso mientras miraba los talleres que Harry había preparado para él. Harry se volvió a sentar, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambos siguieron estudiando, preguntado y respondiendo preguntas por casi una hora, hasta que Louis se sentía más seguro con lo que respondía,  gracias a las confortantes palabras de Harry.

—Oh —exclamó abruptamente, echándole un vistazo a su teléfono—. Mierda, olvidé que Sean iba a venir por un rato.

Louis rechinó los dientes. —Pensé que ibas a ayudarme. Este examen es mañana. Puedes besuquearte con tu novio después de él.

Harry se sonrojó. —Uh. Él no… él no es mi novio.

—Lo que sea, Hazza —Louis sonrió diabólicamente—. Pero siendo serios, ¿no puedes reprogramarlo?

El golpe en la puerta respondió su pregunta. Louis gruñó insatisfactoriamente. Harry chilló, corriendo hacia el baño. —¡Abre la puerta! ¡Abre la puerta!

—Oh, por Dios, eres todo una chica —Louis sacudió la cabeza. Se levantó, de todas formas, tomándose su tiempo para llegar a la puerta. Una vez que abrió, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sean. Él le dio un ligero cabeceo, moviéndose para dejar entrar al otro chico.

—Hey, ¿dónde está Harry? —preguntó de inmediato. Louis alzó sus cejas ante la descortesía.

—Él está en el baño. Toma asiento —dijo Louis. Sean caminó, sentándose en el sofá de la sala. Louis volvió a la pequeña mesa, recogiendo sus libros—. Así que… ¿estás listo para el examen de Antropología?

Sean lo desestimó, como si no fuera nada. —Va a ser fácil, hermano. Sin nervios.

—Entonces, ¿vienes a ver a tu novio porque…? —preguntó Louis, confuso de nuevo. Todo esto era demasiado para que su cerebro lo manejara al mismo tiempo.

—Joder, no. Él no es mi novio. Tu sabes cómo es —dijo Sean, frustrado—. ¿El “necesito pegar un polvo” le suena como novio a alguien? Jodido Jesucristo.

Louis se congeló. Eso era… inesperado. Y rudo. Y, de nuevo, ¿por qué a Harry le gustaba este tipo siquiera? Su mente navegó a la noche en la que los atrapó besándose. Sean estaba actuando todo… _oh._ Maldito bastardo. Su piel se erizó. ¿Qué clase de persona le hacía eso a alguien tan… inocente como Harry? Un montón de personas, supuso él. Incluso aunque él estaba a favor del sexo sin compromiso, jamás engañó a alguien. Eso estaba mal. Y él estaba seguro que Harry concordaría con él una vez lo supiera.

Louis no dijo nada, solo agarró sus cosas cuando Harry entró a la sala. Vio el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, obviamente ignorante de lo que Sean dijo hace unos momentos. Ambos se cruzaron en el camino, Harry yendo hacia Sean, Louis hacia su cuarto. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar su puerta, escuchó a Harry hablar. —Buena suerte repasando, Louis.

Louis murmuró un gracias antes de cerrar por completo su puerta. Saltó a su cama, echó un vistazo a sus libros y se rió.

 

*

 

—Joder.

Decir que despertarse esa mañana fue difícil, era un eufemismo. Pero lo hizo de todas formas. Caminó, medio dormido hacia su examen, se sentó en su escritorio, tomo un lapicero y escribió sus respuestas. Y cuando dejó ese salón, no se sintió como un completo fracasado.

Cuando regresó a su dormitorio, escuchó y vio a Harry caminando por el pasillo junto con Niall y Sean. Louis los reconoció antes de abrir la puerta, dejándola entreabierta para que los otros tres chicos hicieran su camino hacia el interior. Harry sacó una bolsa de palomitas al segundo en que entró en la cocina, tirándola en el microondas, mientras Louis se internó en el bañó decidido a darse una larga y caliente ducha.

Antes de abrir la ducha, escuchó a Niall decir algo sobre su cuerpo y Harry solo gimió, justo como lo hizo antes y le dijo a Niall que jamás repitiera esas palabras de nuevo.

 

*

 

Niall sabía que Harry y Sean se gustaban. Era dolorosamente obvio desde el momento en que se conocieron y su continuó flirteo solo parecía enfermar a todos a su alrededor. Pero no a Niall, solo eran su mejor amigo y su nuevo amigo llevándose bien y así seguiría siendo incluso si pasara a otra cosa. Estaba tranquilo con esa posibilidad.

Harry apreciaba a Niall en muchas maneras y la principal era porque se mantenía calmado ante todo e iba con la corriente. Especialmente si se trataba de Sean. Si hubiese sido otra persona en la misma situación, Harry estaba seguro que se sentiría al menos un poquito molesto. Niall le guiñó un ojo, dejándolos solos. Bueno, no completamente solos, porque estaba seguro que Louis estaba durmiendo en su cuarto.

—Estuvo fácil, ¿no? —preguntó Harry, Sean acomodándose en el sofá. Harry sonrió.

—No, tonto. No lo fue —dijo Sean, en tono burlón. Harry le dio una mirada aprensiva, entonces ambos se echaron a reír ante el simple hecho de que era divertido.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Sean? —Louis apareció de la nada, y Harry estaba confundido, no quiso moverse o hablar porque parecía obvio que Louis no parecía contento. Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza _y qué demonios estaba pasando_. Sean le dio una mirada interrogante a Harry pero se levantó y siguió a Louis hacia su cuarto.

Harry escuchó voces apagadas en cuanto la puerta se cerró. Corrió hacia la puerta, poniendo su oreja contra ella, con ganas de escuchar tanto como fuera posible de la conversación, sin ser atrapado. Movió los pies a un lado, consciente de que si estuvieran enfrente de la grieta de la puerta, Louis sabría automáticamente que Harry estaba de pie allí, en el umbral, pero mantuvo su oreja pegada a la puerta.

—Yo personalmente, no lo aprecio.

—Eres demasiado serio, amigo. Solo fue una broma.

—Yo soy el único que puede burlarse de Harry porque es mi hermanastro y ese es mi trabajo.

Harry se alejó, corriendo de vuelta a la posición en la que estaba antes en el sofá y su mente corría a tal velocidad que tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones profundas para calmarse significativamente. Estaba más que confundido, ¿por qué Louis tenía que hablar con Sean y qué era exactamente de lo que estaban hablando? Louis sonaba defensivo.

¿Desde cuándo Louis defendía a su hermanastro? Esa era la pregunta de Harry. La puerta se abrió y Harry se mordió el labio cuando Sean salió, su rostro era neutral. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Harry e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta principal. —Debería irme, tengo otro examen mañana y necesito una A.

Todo lo que Harry pudo hacer fue fruncir el ceño. Hace unos minutos se estaban riendo, divirtiéndose. Ahora, todo parecía demasiado serio. —Yo… uhm. Está bien.

—Vendré mañana —prometió Sean. Y con eso, salió del dormitorio dejando a Harry sintiéndose bastante confuso acerca de lo que había sucedido.


	6. Capítulo 5

Harry iba y venía en la pequeña sala de estar, mirando repetidamente a la puerta de Louis. Decir que estaba enojado era poco. Estaba absolutamente furioso. No podía manejar sus emociones en ese momento. Su rostro estaba aún húmedo por las lágrimas que unos minutos antes había soltado. En este momento, estaba listo para saltar sobre Louis y sacarle la mierda a golpes (a pesar que de sabía que no podía hacer eso, de verdad).

Se concentró en los pasos que daban sus pies y el constante clic, clic que sus talones producían en los tablones de madera del suelo. Pronto, estaba sumido en un ritmo constante de ir y venir a través de la habitación. Solo podía pensar _a la mierda Louis a la mierda Louis_ y _voy a matarlo una y otra vez por arruinar el único momento que tenía para pasar con Sean._ Sus horarios de examen no funcionaban bien juntos y joder, Louis.

—¿Qué, en el nombre de Dios, estás haciendo?

Harry salió de su estupor solo para tener sus ojos puestos sobre el chico que había estado maldiciendo durante los últimos veinte minutos. Apretó los dientes con furia, pero mantuvo sus pies plantados en el suelo y no se movió. —Tú.

—¿Yo? —cuestionó Louis, una mirada confusa en su rostro. Eso hizo enojar más a Harry—. Tu cara se está poniendo un poco roja.

—Sí, tú. Lo arruinaste todo. ¿Qué le dijiste a Sean que lo hizo irse? —preguntó Harry, hirviendo de la ira. A pesar de que había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación, él quería oír palabra por palabra en boca de su hermanastro para asegurarse que no estaba soñando o algo así.

—Le estaba dejando en claro que yo soy el único que puede burlarse de ti, eso es todo —respondió Louis casualmente, caminando hacia la nevera. Cogió una manzana del compartimiento de las frutas—. Sabes que ese es como mi trabajo.

Así que Harry sí había escuchado bien. Pero Louis estaba actuando demasiado indiferente para su gusto. Aquí estaba él, furioso, Louis podía verlo pero no le importaba. Se sentó, girando su cuerpo para hacerle frente a Louis. —¿Tenías que hablar de eso con él? Tú… ¡tú eres un maldito idiota!

—Y pensar que nos estábamos llevando bien —pensó Louis, entretenido por el arranque de ira de Harry. Louis estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Harry era un libro abierto en privado. Pero cada vez que estaba en público, siendo escudriñado, se cerraba, tan tímido como podía y no se inmutaba ante los extraños. Razón  por la cual le pareció tan extraño que se hiciera amigo de Niall y Sean tan rápido. Si esto hubiese sucedido en donde alguien lo pudiese ver, Harry no le diría ni dos palabras acerca de lo que le estaba molestando.

—Tanto como adoro que nos llevemos bien —respondió Harry, sarcástico—, no entiendo por qué coño le hablarías a Sean sobre mí. ¿Alguna vez le hablado a Zayn o Liam de ti de esa forma? No lo creo.

—No me gusta —dijo Louis simplemente, arrugando la nariz. La boca de Harry cayó abierta.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, Louis —respondió Harry.

—Es un huevo podrido, te lo digo yo, Harry. No es bueno para ti.

—¿Sabes qué? Me importa una mierda lo que pienses. Es mi vida, ¿ok? No la tuya así que no pienses que puedes controlarme solo porque pienses que eres el jefe de todo lo que te rodea. Porque no lo eres. Estoy haciendo lo que yo quiero por una vez. Me estoy permitiendo tener amigos y si quiero besar a alguien o salir con alguien, te aseguro que no voy a venir por tu maldita aprobación —despotricó Harry, golpeando el puño sobre la mesa a su lado. Louis le dio una mirada en blanco a cambio, medio masticando.

—Haz lo que quieras. Si quieres seguir por ese camino y herirte a ti mismo, adelante. No digas que no te lo advertí y yo, personalmente, tendré el placer de decirte que te lo dije —respondió Louis con un tono sarcástico bastante obvio, tragando un bocado de su manzana—. Voy a salir. No esperes que regrese pronto.

—Bueno, me alegro que entendieras que quiero que te largues, imbécil —grito Harry tan fuerte como pudo, estaba seguro que las personas de al lado podían oírle. Louis rodó los ojos, asegurándose de golpear la puerta del dormitorio cuando salía. Harry suspiró, levantándose y pasando una mano por su pelo largo y rizado.

Solo le tomó un par de pasos para encerrase en su habitación y estrellarse en su cama.

 

*

 

Louis paseaba sin rumbo por el parque de la Universidad en las afueras del campus. Él hizo todo lo posible para mantener la calma y era muy difícil para él mantenerse compuesto después de su pelea con Harry. Él no podía ver lo que Louis vio y lo molestaba que su hermanastro no creyera ni una sola de sus palabras.

Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, los hombros caídos, pateando una roca por todo el camino, pasando unos pocos estudiantes perdidos. Sintió una mano y saltó ligeramente al contacto, pero se relajó al instante viendo que tan solo era Zayn. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa a mi amigo. —Hola.

Zayn se puso detrás de él mientras Louis continuaba dando vueltas en el lugar. —¿Qué te está comiendo, hombre?

Louis frunció el ceño. Miro a los hermosos árboles, el cambio de color en el otoño, rojos profundos, naranjas y amarillos invadiendo su vista. Le recordaban los viejos tiempos, cuando estaba en la secundaria, donde podía jugar fútbol y salir con sus amigos. Ahora estaba en la universidad y joder, ¿cómo había cambiado todo tan rápido? Suspiró inaudiblemente. —Solo estoy preocupado por mi próximo examen, eso es todo.

—Lo dudo, amigo —reaccionó Zayn, riendo para sus adentros. Louis se encogió de hombros, su mentira siendo captada con rapidez. No estaba demasiado preocupado por ocultar ese hecho—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Sólo estoy… vivir con Harry es realmente duro —dijo Louis vagamente. Zayn levantó una ceja—. Quiero decir, sí, viví con él durante tiempo pero nuestros padres estaban allí y solo nos veíamos en casa. Ahora nos vemos en todas partes, y estábamos siendo un poco civiles, pero ahora…

—Es un poco loco, ¿sabes? —dijo Zayn—. Al principio ni siquiera me dijiste quién era o que vivía en el mismo piso que tú.

—Lo sé, y luego hubo un cambio en nuestra… relación, supongo que podemos llamarla así, y podemos estar en la misma habitación sin querer arrancarnos el rostro el uno al otro. Pero esta noche, dije algo y Harry no está de acuerdo conmigo y de repente me está imbécil —dijo Louis exasperado. Zayn negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sobre qué estaban discutiendo?

—Bueno, Harry está viendo a este chico y él es un completo pendejo, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, realmente no lo conozco pero la forma en la que habla cuando Harry no está alrededor es repugnante y-

—No sabía que Harry era gay —lo cortó su amigo.

—Sí, bueno, mucha gente no lo sabe. Quiero decir, pero de todas formas —terminó Louis. Luchó con las palabras—. No sé qué estoy tratando de decir. Yo solo… este tipo dijo que necesitaba algo de culo. Eso es todo. Nada de relaciones. Solo un poco de culo y Harry es sensible.

—Hmm. Suena como si fuera un gilipollas de primera clase —asintió Zayn. Se volvió un poco para hacer frente a Louis, pero se mantuvo caminando a un ritmo lento—. ¿Sabes lo que pienso de todo este asunto?

—¿Qué?

—Creo que en el último par de años de convivir con tu hermanastro, de alguna forma, traspasaste los límites del odio entre ambos. Creo que realmente te preo-

—No lo digas, no es cierto —Louis lo interrumpió, apuntando con su índice al rostro de su amigo. Él gruñó, tratando de asustarlo un poco, pero Zayn simplemente se rió.

—Te preocupas por él, Louis —se burló Zayn, sonriendo ampliamente—. Louis Tomlinson se preocupa por su hermanastro, Harry.

—No, de verdad que no —dijo Louis sacudiendo la cabeza. Zayn le dio una mirada de complicidad y Louis suspiró—. ¿Luzco como si de verdad lo hiciera?

—Sí, amigo —Zayn palmeó su espalda. Estaban de pie enfrente del edificio de Louis. Louis se preguntaba cómo era posible, pero no lo preguntó en voz alta—. Parece que regresamos. Tengo que estudiar pero te veré mañana en la práctica de futbol, ¿verdad?

Louis asintió y observó a Zayn alejarse antes de hacer el camino de regreso a su dormitorio. Bueno, parece que no se había ausentado tanto tiempo como lo había planeado, pero no es como si Harry fuese a decirle algo, seguía cabreado e iba a, deliberadamente, ignorar a Louis.

Pero Louis tenía su mente puesta en disculparse… por una vez en su vida. Incluso estaba un poco asustado ante la idea, pero si Harry quería cagarla, ¿qué le importaba a Louis? Aparentemente mucho y eso lo asustó incluso más. Al abrir la puerta, tiró las llaves en el mostrador de la cocina y fijó sus ojos en la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Harry.

Louis llamó y llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta y a cad segundo que pasaba la ira iba aumentando. Resopló y abrió la puerta de Harry sin siquiera otro pensamiento, pero al instante su rabia se desinfló, porque Harry estaba desmayado en la cama, con el rostro brillante por las lágrimas secas. Suspiró, y justo antes de cerrar su propia puerta, dejó una nota para Harry.

_Lo siento._


	7. Capítulo 6

Harry estaba enojado. Por muchas razones, en realidad. Primero, Sean no le había hablado en una semana. Una semana entera. Y todo porque Louis le había dicho algo y ¿por qué exactamente a Louis no le agradaba Sean? No tenía ningún motivo para no hacerlo y arruinárselo todo. Por una vez, Harry tenía un motivo para vivir su vida y Louis solo lo había arruinado. Típico.

Harry ni siquiera podía creer que Louis había tenido el descaro de disculparse. No existía ninguna forma en que fuera a aceptarla, eso por seguro. Hizo un buen trabajo evitando a Louis. Despertaba temprano e iba a la biblioteca después de ducharse y desayunar, todo eso antes de que Louis pensara en abrir los ojos.

Gracias a Dios por Niall o Harry probablemente se hubiese vuelto loco. Niall no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero no le preguntó y seguía haciéndole compañía, incluso aunque Harry estaba más que gruñón y no daba pie a las conversaciones. Harry, silenciosamente, anotó que debía llevar a Niall al bufet “todo-lo-que-puedas-comer” del campus por estar ahí para él.

Era viernes y Harry tenía la cabeza metida en su libro de psicología. ¿O era el de antropología? No lo sabía, solo estaba leyendo para sacar a Sean de su mente. Sabía que lo que Louis había dicho, lo había oído por casualidad, pero‒

—Hola, Harry.

Harry miró hacia arriba. Un sonrojo surgió rápido en su cuello y se revolvió en su asiento. —Eh, Sean.

—¿Tus exámenes fueron bien? —preguntó Sean casualmente, sentándose frente a Harry. Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, los pasé. Con buenas notas, supongo. ¿Dónde has estado?

Se deslizó fuera de la boca de Harry antes que él pudiese detenerlo. Quería gemir en voz alta, pero sabría que eso solo haría que la ansiedad volviera y no necesitaba hacer esto más incómodo de lo que ya lo era. Pasó una mano por sus rizos y le dio a Sean una mirada tímida.

—Estaba ocupado, perdón. Estaba tratando de encontrarte, en realidad. ¿Quería saber si querías ir a ver una película esta noche? ¡Yo pago! —preguntó Sean, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa de suficiencia, sabiendo exactamente lo que Harry iba a decir, pero Harry no quería parecer tan obvio. Aunque Harry era una persona obvia y las personas obvias hacían las cosas muy, muy predecibles.

—Uhh, yo… sí. No estoy haciendo nada esta noche.

—Genial, ¿quieres que nos encontremos enfrente de la entrada del campus principal después de las 6? —Harry se paró mientras iba hablando. Harry asintió deprisa, su impaciencia haciéndose evidente con cada movimiento.

—Está bien, ¡te veo luego, Harry! —Y con eso se fue, dejando a Harry perdido en sus pensamientos. No hay necesidad de decir que Harry no pudo concentrarse mucho después de su conversación de un minuto. Aparentemente, eso fue todo lo que le tomó ser golpeado.

Después de un par de horas desperdiciadas mirando al espacio, su libro y otras personas en la silenciosa librería, Harry finalmente se fue. Tomó la ruta larga, comprobando la hora, para asegurarse que no se contraría con el imbécil de su hermanastro. Él memorizó el horario por ese único propósito. Lo ha hecho muy bien hasta ahora.

Pero, evidentemente, Dios no estaba con él hoy, porque mientras bajaba del ascensor de la residencia estudiantil, Louis iba saliendo de su dormitorio. Harry mantuvo una expresión en blanco, no queriendo la inevitable conversación que se venía.

—Harry.

—Adiós, Louis —dijo Harry débilmente, tratando de pasarlo. Louis sostuvo su brazo.

—Anne llamó. Quería saber cómo iban las cosas porque aparentemente has estado muy callado con ella el otro día. Ella cree que algo val ma…

—Hmm, me pregunto por qué estaría tan enojado, Louis —Harry rodó sus ojos, quitando la mano de Louis de su brazo—. Ahora, me encantaría poder prepararme para mi cita.

—¿Cita? ¿Con quién? —preguntó Louis, de manera entrometida.

—Sean, ahora vete a clase, ¿no vas tarde? —Harry sacó su llave del bolsillo, abriendo la puerta mientras la boca de Louis se abría en shock. Harry le dio una última mira.

—Está bien, Harry. Traté de ayudarte a que no te metieras en un hoyo gigante y profundo con ese chico. Él no es bueno, lo juro. Tu no lo ves porque es muy buen actor. Pero cuando no estás alrededor es el imbécil más grande que podrías conocer y solo quiere sexo, ¿ok? Listo, lo dije. Solo quiere sexo. No digas que no te lo advertí, Haz —dijo Louis, más como una súplica para que Harry lo escuche. Pero hoy parece tener un problema de actitud, rodando sus ojos y cerrando la puerta sin decirle ni una palabra.

 

*

 

Él tiró de la parte baja de su jersey muchas veces, moviéndose con nervios y mariposas en el estómagos. Estaba parado afuera del pequeño cine, buscando a Sean. Eran las 6:25PM, lo que significaba que había llegado temprano, demándenlo. Trató de mover su pie para calmarse, apostaba que lucía como un loco.

Esta era técnicamente su tercera cita con Sean. Era obviamente algo importante y todo lo que quería hacer era impresionar a Sean con todo lo que tuviese.  Pensó que eso lo podría hacer ver cómo un poco espeluznante, pensar de esa forma, pero lo descarto, permitiéndose deleitar el momento en paz… en su mente. Manos sobre sus ojos, aliento cerca de su oreja.

—Adivina quién es, bebé —el hombre susurró. Harry no pudo no formar una gran sonrisa y voltearse violentamente, dándole a Sean un abrazo. Harry oyó un “oof” pero eso no lo detuvo.

—Llegaste temprano, compañero —dijo el irlandés, con una pequeña sonrisa. Harry solo asintió—. Está bien, ¿quieres ver una película de acción, de miedo o una romántica?

Harry lo pensó por un momento. Amaba las películas de acción, pero eso no era realmente material para cita. Conocía a Sean lo suficiente como para saber que una comedia romántica no estaba en sus planes. Eso dejó la de miedo y… supuso que estaba bien. No era la persona más valiente cuando se trataba de cosas aterrorizantes, pero bueno.

—Una de miedo —dijo Harry, determinado. Sean sonrió ampliamente, contento con la respuesta.

Sean se acercó un poco, susurrando en el oído de Harry de nuevo. —Solo para que lo sepas, no estoy planeando ver la película.

Harry se sonrojó, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería Sean. Lo siguió hasta la taquilla, dejando que Sean pagara por él. Dios, sonó como una chica. Sonrojos, toques, pero eso no parecía molestar a Sean, dedujo Harry, porque eso lo hacía sentir como el macho alfa.

Tan pronto como ingresaron en teatro poco iluminado, Sean tomó la muñeca de Harry, jalando hasta la parte de atrás. El lugar estaba desierto. Habían unos cuantos deportistas sentados en el medio, Harry creó reconocerlos de una de sus clases de economía pero no podía conectar un nombre con las caras. Aparte de ellos, no había nadie más. Sean lo llevó debajo del proyector. Esta área era básicamente conocida como el rincón de [faje](http://i1382.photobucket.com/albums/ah248/valeriehayne/rtyguhji_zpsps62dyzc.png~original) en el teatro, o eso deducía de él de todos los rumores que rondaban por el campus. Harry nunca había estado allí, era excitante poder estar en esta situación al fin. Se preguntó si Louis ya había estado allí.

Se sacudió ese pensamiento de inmediato.

No tomó mucho tiempo que la película empezara y con eso, no tomó mucho tiempo para que Sean apoyara un mano en el muslo de Harry, justo encima de su rodilla. Harry se aclaró la garganta, pretendiendo estar prestándole atención a la película cuando, en realidad, solo podía sentir el calor de la mano sobre su pierna, eso hizo que su corazón latiera rápido y que deseara que Sean hiciera un movimiento rápido. ¿Quería hacerlo sufrir?

Cada cierto momento, la mano se deslizaba unos cuantos centímetros hacia arriba. Una vez que alcanzó la base de su semi-dura polla, Harry no pudo más que gemir. Sean se volteó inmediatamente, extendiendo sus piernas y montándose a horcajadas sobre Harry tan rápido que no era ni siquiera gracioso. Harry no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar antes de que Sean estuviera dejando besos húmedos por todo su rostro, su cuello, sus clavículas ligeramente expuestas. Harry era dócil, dejando a Sean hacer todo el trabajo.

Sean balanceaba sus caderas, 

asegurándose de que su trasero se frotara sobre la polla de Harry, consiguiendo que Harry se frustrara y desahogara y él estaba realmente considerándolo. Harry lamió sus labios. —Por favor, sólo… haz algo.

Sean gruñó bajo en su garganta, levantando las caderas de Harry con un brazo y desabrochando el cierre de sus pantalones con la otra. Pronto, Harry estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo y Sean no gastó tiempo en poner una mano en la expuesta polla.

Harry nunca había sido tocado tan íntimamente antes y estaría muy avergonzado si se corriera antes de tiempo, pero era casi inevitable y joder, no era lo que él quería. Se mordió un labio, tratando de quedarse quieto, pero Sean lo estaba bombeando duro y rápido. Una advertencia no estaba en el orden del día y Harry se corrió sorpresivamente, Sean quitó su mano de inmediato. Él se inclinó para susurrar en la oreja de Harry. —Me voy a volver a sentar en mi lugar y tú me vas a devolver el favor, porque verte corriéndote mientras estaba en tu regazo me excito mucho, Harry.

Era cierto. Harry miró la erección de Sean después de desabrochar sus pantalones y era como una pequeña victoria, excitar a alguien. Porque esto sería otra primera experiencia. Una noche de primeras experiencias. Una de ellas, tocar a un chico. Tocar a alguien diferente de sí mismo, en realidad. —¿Te vas a quedar viéndome o me vas a tocar, bebé?

Sean dijo esto con lujuria en su voz. Harry respiró hondo y envolvió sus dedos con cuidado alrededor de la base de su polla. Hizo exactamente lo que hubiese hecho consigo mismo. Mover con velocidad la punta de su dedo en la hendidura de la cabeza, frotando el pre-semen hacia abajo del eje, bombear despacio y luego rápido, cambiando las velocidades a un ritmo irregular, tratando de volver loco al chico. Sean tenía el rostro inclinado hacia abajo, los parpados medio cerrados y una sonrisa relajada en el rostro.

Cuando Sean se corrió, se acomodó él mismo los pantalones y cambió su atención de vuelta a la película. Harry frunció las cejas en confusión; sin embargo retornó a su asiento, mirando a la salida, a medio camino de la pantalla y Sean.


	8. Capítulo 7

Harry trató de ver las siguientes semanas con positividad. Su experiencia universitaria iba genial y hasta ahora este año era el mejor de su vida. O al menos eso era lo que le gustaba pensar.  

Por primera vez, se sentía estable. Una buena escuela, excelentes notas, y si se atrevía a decirlo, un genial novio. Todo le estaba yendo bien a Harry. Todo, excepto, Louis. Sí, aún lo estaba ignorando, pero él había dicho muchas cosas ofensivas y el comportamiento del rizado estaba justificado,  no era como si Louis fuera a hablar con Harry, de todas formas, así que al rizado ni le importaba. 

Siguió mirándose en el espejo, sacudiendo su cabello, alisando sus jeans. Después de cambiarse por quinta vez la camisa, Harry suspiró. Ligeramente frustrado, el chico no sabía con exactitud qué debería ponerse para ir a un lugar así.  

Un bar. Harry ha sido legal por meses y aún no ha aprovechado el poder estar ebrio fuera de casa. O ebrio, solamente. Harry pensó que sus dieciocho no iban como se suponía que deberían ir, pero le funcionaba.  

Sacudió su cabeza, esto era claramente lo mejor que iba a conseguir y ya estaba retrasado para juntarse con Niall y Sean en el bar del campus. Estaba un poco nervioso. Eran irlandeses, por Dios. Harry nació en un pequeño pueblo de Holmes Chapel y ese no era el lugar más excitante del mundo. No como Irlanda, donde aparentemente en cada lugar había una fiesta.  

Según Niall.  

Para el momento en que Harry llegó al bar, iba 23 minutos tarde. Sean lo miró de arriba hacia abajo. Niall solo sonrió. —Te demoraste, amigo, ¿qué pasó? 

—Eh, tomé una ducha más larga de lo que esperaba, perdón. Veo que… ¿empezaron sin mí? —dijo Harry débilmente, señalando a las botellas medio vacías con lo que, Harry asumía, era cerveza.  

—Oh, sí, amigo —dijo Niall. Él llamó al barman por Harry—. ¡Danos algo fuerte, es la  primera vez de nuestro amigo y no queremos que recuerde la noche! 

Harry abrió los ojos como platos. Sus latidos se aceleraron un poco, él quería recordar algo. Eso no era lo que beber significaba para Harry, se suponía que era una cosa social. Pero él estaba saliendo con un grupo de irlandeses. Harry tragó fuerte, esperando que nadie lo notara después de que el vaso fue puesto frente a él. Le dio algo de dinero al barman antes de que este se fuera a servir otros tragos al otro lado del lugar.  

—No te preocupes, bebé. Si bebes tanto como Niall te dice, la resaca no será tan mala. Sólo esperemos que no seas peso ligero —Sean le guiñó un ojo.  

Harry le dio una sonrisa pequeña antes de besarle la mejilla, ligeramente avergonzado de haber sido atrapado. —Correcto, yo…. uh. ¿Supongo que estará bien? 

Lo dijo más como una pregunta pero nadie pareció notarlo. Niall había vaciado su vaso de cerveza, mientras que Harry le daba un trago tentativo a la suya.  

Él, de hecho, aprendió algo esa noche. Era peso ligero. Lo esperaba, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol y estaba bebiendo más de lo que normalmente haría si su familia hubiese estado alrededor. Después de una cerveza y media, su cuerpo se inclinaba un poco hacia la derecha, sus palabras se enredaban y comenzaban a salir más despacio. Sus movimientos, mayormente con Sean, besándolo, sosteniendo su mano, y todas esas DPA **[(1)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5894314/chapters/14337088#_ftn1)**  comenzaban a ser más y más débiles con cada segundo que pasaba.  

Lo lógico sería que Harry dejara de beber después de su segunda cerveza.  

Niall no lo dejó.  

Él ordenó otro trago para Harry, esta vez era un shot de lo que Harry creyó era vodka puro. Recordó esa vez cuando tenía dieciséis y Gemma lo hizo beber en Navidad y se suponía que sólo sería un trago de vodka con más ponche que otra cosa, pero siendo la primera vez de Gemma mezclando tragos, era más vodka que cualquier cosa.  

Basta decir que Harry no tuvo una buena experiencia con el vodka y sólo el pensamiento puso a su interior a temblar con desagrado. Eso no lo detuvo de tomárselo, tapando su nariz y tragándoselo de una vez, y finalmente, alcanzando la cerveza de Sean para quitarse el mal sabor de la boca.  

—¡Eso, compañero! —dijo Niall por décima vez—. ¡Wow, deberíamos sacarte todo el tiempo! 

—Qué mal que Harry se puso así —apuntó Sean, sosteniendo la figura caída de Harry—. Qué te dije, ya está muy mareado. Niall, amigo, deberíamos llevárnoslo de una vez.  

Niall frunció el ceño, pero miró a su amigo. Los ojos de Harry estaban medio cerrados y su boca entreabierta, inclinando todo su peso sobre Sean. Él asintió, sacando su billetera y dejando algo de propina en la barra para el barman. —Ok, Harry, vamos a llevarte a casa.  

—No, no, yo puedo hacerlo. Cuando dije nosotros me refería a mí. Quédate, hay un chico atractivo en la esquina que no te ha quitado los ojos de encima en toda la noche, deberías hacer un movimiento o algo —Sean hizo algunas señas con su mano—. Yo me encargo de Harry, él estará bien.  

Después de que Niall se fue, Harry sintió una palmadita en el hombro y pronto estaba siendo levantando sobre sus pies. Él se giró, sonriéndole a Sean. —Gracias por llevarme a casa, sé que estoy arruinando tu noche.  

—Definitivamente, no la estás arruinando, bebé —Sean alisó su cabello—. Vamos, ¿sí? 

La caminata de vuelta al dormitorio de Harry fue agradable y lenta. Harry sentía que iban más rápido de lo usual, pero ese no era el caso porque cada pocos segundos, creía que iba a caerse o vomitar sobre toda la acera. No estaba seguro de si había alguna otra cosa que se sintiera así de horrible.  

Sean lo sostuvo fuerte contra su pecho, aunque también estaba borracho. Él podía manejar mejor la bebida y esa era la diferencia.  

Harry dejó que Sean buscara las llaves en su bolsillo trasero. Sean luchó por un momento, sosteniendo al chico y deslizando la mano en el bolsillo apretado para sacar una llave diminuta. La agarró con un poco de impaciencia. Mientras el chico hacia lo que podía para meter la llave en la ranura, Harry lo miró hacerlo. Se rió en voz alta, viendo a Sean fallar miserablemente al abrir la puerta.  

Ambos se cayeron, golpeándose contra el marco de la puerta, la mesa de la cocina, el sofá y por último, pero no menos importante, la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Harry.  

—Oof —Harry chilló cuando su espalda golpeó la pared. Sean sacudió la cabeza, todo el peso del golpe lo recibió Harry de todas formas.  

Harry cayó de espaldas en la cama y Sean lo siguió. El rizado se levantó para capturar los labios de su novio con los suyos. Sean gruñó bajo, sorprendido ante la facilidad de Harry, se posicionó mejor sobre él, extendiendo sus piernas lentamente. Harry rozó su creciente erección contra la pierna de Sean, ansiando la atención y los toques mientras se besan fuertemente.  

Sean levantó sus manos, desabrochando la camisa de Harry sin problemas, pasando las puntas de sus dedos sobre el pecho tembloroso del rizado. Harry se retorció ante los pequeños toques, su ansiedad y el alcohol corriendo por su sistema. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que Sean se hiciera cargo con su boca después de dejar de besarse  

La mente de Harry vagó mientras sentía a Sean bajar y bajar por su cuerpo, desnudándolos a los dos al mismo tiempo. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sean los tenía a ambos desnudos, era un conjunto de pieles rozándose, labios besando y dedos explorando.   

De repente, Harry no se sentía bien.  

No estaba seguro si era por el alcohol, o el hecho de que esto era lo más lejos que había llegado con alguien, los nervios o una mezcla de todo, pero sus manos trataron de empujar a Sean fuera de su pecho; él no era, exactamente el chico más fuerte de Inglaterra y Sean era mucho más grande que él, en términos de masa muscular.  

—Sean, quítate —Harry luchó, jadeando—, de encima.  

Inmediatamente, se sintió más sobrio, pero Sean no se estaba quitando, no estaba deteniendo sus movimientos y sus acciones se hacían más febriles a cada segundo que pasaba, obviamente tratando de distraer a Harry lo mejor que podía, pero los fuertes latidos de su corazón y el constante murmullo de su voz eran un claro “no”.  

—Sean… 

—Harry —Sean gruñó en su oreja, mordiéndola para enfatizar su nombre.  

—Quítate de encima, por favor —dijo Harry, suplicando.  

—Quieres esto, Harry. Tú lo empezaste, tú me provocaste —Sean bajó sus labios por el cuello de Harry de nuevo, mordiéndolo duro. Harry gritó.  

—Jódete, Sean. Quítate. No quiero esto, quítate, por favor. Por favor —Harry estaba llorando, sus palabras no tenían mayor sentido pero pronto estaba sintiendo el irremediable mordisco del miedo y el pánico. Podía sentir la evidente erección de Sean presionándose contra su muslo, pero Harry ya no se estaba moviendo contra él. Su respiración rápida se convirtió en hiperventilación, y la única cosa que podía decir o hacer una y otra vez era decir no. Gritar no. Llorar no. Cualquier cosa. Sólo no.  

Pero Sean lo estaba ignorando.  

Harry luchaba más ahora, gruñendo y chillando con cada punto presionable siendo presionando, el apretón en sus muñecas y en su pecho se hacía más fuerte. No pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos aterrorizado.  

Los abrió de nuevo cuando la presión se desvaneció.  

Y Sean estaba en el suelo.  

Y Louis estaba parado sobre él.  

Harry se frotó los ojos inmediatamente, tratando de quitar las lágrimas secas. Su desnudez era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Pero aún se sentía sobre expuesto y agitado, él gateó hasta la ropa que estaba en el suelo. Louis lo miró rápidamente antes de presionar la bota de su zapato sobre el cuello de Sean justo cuando éste trataba de levantarse.  

—No te atrevas.  

—Quítate de encima, imbécil —dijo Sean, aunque algo forzado.  

—¿Qué mierda era lo que estabas haciendo? Regreso aquí y todo lo que escucho es “no” y gritos. Abro la puerta y tu… te odio, maldito enfermo. Sabía que había algo raro sobre ti, voy a llamar a la policía, ya puedes irte despidiendo de tu educación y de tu vida porque seguro que no te voy a dejar escapar de esta. ¿Cómo carajos pudiste hacerlo? —Louis presionó su zapato incluso más fuerte en la garganta de Sean. Estaba furioso, y Harry sólo observaba con ojos asustados, buscando a tientas entre su ropa, tratando de encontrar su teléfono.  

Su parte racional pensaba que era mejor que Louis lo manejara pero Harry era independiente y, realmente, no necesitaba a Louis en esto. No, no lo hacía. Metió sus piernas en sus jeans mientras marcaba 999, aun viendo a Louis casi romperle el cuello a Sean con su pie. Sean no se resistía, el alcohol no lo dejaba. Ni siquiera dijo una palabra, sólo se dejó hacer como si supiera que estaba acabado.  

Con voz temblorosa, le contó todos los detalles al despachador. Louis no se movió hasta que los policías llegaron, tuvieron que forzarlo a quitar su pie. Y antes de que Sean fuese llevado esposado, Louis le dio una última mirada amenazadora y luego se giró hacia Harry, tomándolo en brazos, inclinando la barbilla sobre los rizos de Harry, pasando sus dedos entre ellos, abrazándolo fuerte. Harry lo dejó. Louis ni siquiera notó sus propias lágrimas cayendo y Harry tampoco.

 

__________________

 **[(1)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5894314/chapters/14337088#_ftnref1)** Demostraciones públicas de afecto. 


	9. Capítulo 8

La policía llegó y se llevó a Sean en cuestión de minutos. Louis seguía abrazado a Harry mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Continuaba quieto, sin reaccionar a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Louis estaba molesto, no lo malinterpreten. Estaba destrozado, echo una mierda. Pero sabía que, aunque sólo había pasado hace unos minutos, Harry probablemente nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Cuando Louis fue separado de Harry para que hablara con uno de los oficiales, Harry no se movió. Cuando Louis regresó, con las lágrimas secas aun en sus mejillas, Harry no quería moverse.

Louis lo convenció, de todas formas. Le hizo una taza de té mientras Harry miraba a la nada. El policía se sentó a su lado, sacando la silla de la mesa de la cocina. Tenía una pequeña libreta y lucía demasiado como un oficial, pero Harry no abrió la boca. El mismo hombre caminó hacia Louis.

—Nuestro personal cree que llevarlo a la estación le hará provecho —dijo él en un tono silencioso. Louis se detuvo por un momento.

—No conocen a Harry. Quiero decir que para lo que le acaba de suceder él… ah, lo está tomando bien. Es un chico tímido y callado —murmuró Louis. Estaba repentinamente nervioso acerca de todo esto y le echó un vistazo rápido a Harry y lo que dijo era cierto. Él ha visto a Harry llorar un montón de veces por cosas pequeñas. Pero esto era inmenso y… ¿era lo que se esperaba? Suspiró y pasó una mano a través de su cabello.

—¿Tal vez podrían venir en otro momento? —preguntó Louis, susurrando y rogando.

El policía miró entre Harry y Louis antes de asentir, cerrando su libreta y diciéndole a su compañero que su trabajo estaba hecho. Al menos en la Universidad de Mánchester. Le dio un pequeño asentimiento al chico de Doncaster cuando salía del lugar. Louis se sentó inmediatamente frente a Harry.

Harry salió de su trance, mirando a Louis. Louis le dio una sonrisa pequeña y un golpecito en la pierna. ―Vamos a ponerte en la cama, ¿está bien? Podemos hablar en la mañana, no necesitamos hacerlo ahora.

Louis se movió, cargándolo al estilo novia, antes de bajarse de su propia silla.

Y cuando puso a Harry en su cama, él aun no hablaba, así que dejó el cuarto manteniendo la puerta abierta, antes de retirarse al suyo. Incluso después de pasarse horas pensando, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a dormir sabiendo que si no hubiese llegado a tiempo hubiera pasado algo peor?

La llamada a Anne, que Harry, por supuesto, no iba a hacer, sería interesante. Y por interesante, quería decir que estaba absolutamente aterrorizado de decirle que su hijo fue casi abusado y que él no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer con él.

 

*

 

Había marcado el número hacía más de cinco minutos, pero presionar el botón de llamada fue probablemente lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Más difícil que cualquier examen que hubiese hecho o más difícil que caminar a casa desde el bar sin tener la menor idea de cómo iba a terminar. De alguna forma, sobrevivió a ambas cosas. No estaba seguro de cómo estaba manejando el último de sus pensamientos.

Presionó el botón verde, sosteniéndolo contra su oreja. Louis contuvo el aliento e incluso cuando Anne contestó el teléfono, no pudo decir nada.

―¿Hola? ¿Louis, eres tú? ―dijo Anne desde la otra línea.

―Uh… ―tartamudeó Louis―. Sí, es Louis.

―¿Qué pasa, cariño?

―Uh, joder, qué se supone que te diga ―murmuró Louis, buscando por todo el cuarto, postergando un poco más. Su patrón de sueno anoche, o más bien la falta de él, estaba jodiéndole las emociones hoy.

―¿Qué quieres decir, Lou? ¿Necesitas hablar con tu padre? Está en algún lugar… ―Anne estaba arrastrando los pies, moviéndose del sofá o algún otro lugar.

―¡No, no! Necesito hablar contigo, pero esto… es tan difícil que voy a ser franco y soltarlo de una vez antes de que me arrepienta de llamarte.

Louis escuchó a Anne sentarse de nuevo, un jadeo apretado saliendo de su boca. ―Bueno, ¿qué es? No me va a gustar, ¿cierto?

―Harry estaba saliendo con un chico llamado Sean desde hace un par de meses, básicamente desde el inicio del semestre, y él actuaba todo amable y dulce pero a mí no me gustaba porque parecía algo sospechoso y, oh, dios, era un mal tipo y no hice nada. Joder, no ayudé a Harry cuando debería y ahora lo arruiné todo y él no se va a mover o dejar su cuarto o hablar conmigo y joder, joder, joder ―divagó Louis, el llanto se hacía más fuerte a medida que hablaba.

―¿Qué hiciste, Louis? ―Anne sonaba más enojada que otra cosa. Louis imaginó que fue por cómo lo dijo. De verdad que se culpaba a sí mismo.

―No hice nada. Bueno, sí, le advertí, de verdad lo hice, Anne. Le dije que Sean no era lo que aparentaba pero no me escuchó, él es tan ingenuo, y honestamente, no sé por qué no seguí insistiendo, todo esto es mi culpa. Oh, por dios ―Louis trató de que su respiración no se acelerara, pero era tan difícil no hacerlo cuando se sentía tan culpable.

―Louis, necesitas decirme qué está pasando. No te estoy siguiendo, querido ―Anne parecía más calmada, pero Louis ha conocido a Anne por mucho tiempo, unos cuantos años, y él sabe que ella ha comenzado a conectar los puntos.

―Harry está teniendo pesadillas, oh, dios, y no puedo ayudarlo. No duerme y cuando lo hace se despierta gritando… oh, dios, Anne, lo lamento tanto. No pude cuidarlo ―continuó diciendo Louis―. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

―Louis necesitas calmarte y decirme exactamente qué está pasando antes de que me suba al auto y conduzca hasta para sacártelo a golpes ―dijo Ane con firmeza.

Louis se detuvo. Él sorbió, tenía los ojos abiertos. ―Si no hubiese llegado a casa cuando lo hice, Harry… habría sido violado, Anne.

Esta vez, Anne se detuvo con una afilada inspiración. Louis no sabía qué, ya había dicho lo más difícil. ―¿… Anne?

―Sí, Louis, aún estoy aquí. Oh, dios, ¿cuándo pasó esto?

―Ayer en la noche. La policía estuvo aquí y yo le quité de encima a Sean. Me paré en su cuello, Anne ―explicó Louis―. Creo que pude haberlo herido. Mucho. Quería hacerlo.

―Yo… necesito que te asegures de que está bien hasta el final del semestre. Después hablaremos sobre si debemos sacarlo por el resto del año ―manifestó ella, racionalmente. Suspiró antes de que Louis supiera que ella estaba llorando―. Mi pobre bebé.

 

*

 

Louis nunca le contó a Harry sobre la llamada a Anne. Sabía que Harry se enojaría con él si alguna vez hablaba con su madre, a pesar de que era por su propio bien. Louis dejó el dormitorio para ir a clases por primera vez después de varios días desde el incidente. Sabía que Harry también iba a clases, pero ya no era el mismo. En la clase que ambos compartían, no se sentó al lado de Niall sino opuesto a él. Parecía que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención y nadie sabía lo que pasaba en su vida a excepción de Louis.

Él trató de ignorar los constantes gemidos y lloriqueos del otro cuarto por la noche. La primera vez, antes de llamar a Anne, fue muy difícil escucharlos y era seguro asumir que tampoco había dormido. Louis no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

La segunda, tercera y cuarta noche no fueron mejores. Louis trató de que Harry hablara con él, pero no decía nada, encerrándose silenciosamente en su cuarto.

En la quinta noche de siestas entre clases pero nada de sueños en la tarde, Louis sabía que tenía que hacer algo para sacar a Harry de su periodo de depresión. Sólo que no estaba seguro de cómo, exactamente, iba a hacerlo.

Cuando Zayn le dijo, unas semanas antes, que él se preocupaba por Harry lo había negado. ¿Era la negación un paso a un estado profundo dentro del mundo de las emociones? No estaba muy seguro. Pero sabía que no se sentiría así, culpable y con la necesidad de hacer algo, si no se preocupara por el joven rizado.

Avanzó en puntillas desde la cocina hasta el cuarto de Harry a las 11AM, el letrero verde neón en el microondas se lo indicaba. Alzó su mano para tocar pero luego dudó. ¿Qué si Harry estaba dormido? No debería interrumpir el poco de sueño que pudiera tener. Louis no había escuchado ningún sonido desde hacía una hora, más o menos.

Él suspiró, escogiendo abrir la puerta con suavidad, haciendo un gesto de dolor ante el sonido que hacía al abrirse. Louis vio a Harry moverse suavemente en la cama. Okay, entonces estaba despierto. _Supongo que esa también podía ser una de las razones por las que estaba tan callado,_ pensó Louis.

―Harry ―susurró él. Girándose en la cama, los ojos de Harry brillaron en la oscuridad, Louis se acercó, dudando al principio, antes de alcanzar la cama y arrodillarse en una esquina―. Harry, habla conmigo, por favor.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero nada salió de ella.

―Sí no vas a decir nada, tendré que… sacártelo a cosquillas ―dijo él burlonamente, antes de acercar las manos alrededor del abdomen de Harry, serpenteándolas para coaccionarlo a hablar. Harry comenzó a reírse un poco, lo que Louis tomó como una pequeña victoria. Se subió en la cama, rodando sobre el débil cuerpo de Harry, alzándose en sus codos y dándole a su hermanastro una sonrisa―. Creo que merezco unas cuantas palabras de ti, Harry.

―Esa es una horrible forma de decirme que quieres que hable ―apuntó Harry en voz baja. Louis negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos.

―Te escucho por las noches, Harry. Yo… sólo quiero saber si estarás bien. ¿Lo estarás? ―preguntó Louis sumisamente.

―No… no estoy seguro. Creo que sí ―Harry movió su cabeza y miró al techo―. Es algo duro, supongo.

Louis suspiró. Él se movió, poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry. Notó que el chico se tensaba. Louis retrocedió con su cuerpo. ―Ups, perdón.

―No, no, si puedes. Es sólo que… no lo estaba esperando.

Louis se movió lentamente, retornando a la posición anterior. Harry estaba mucho más relajado y corrió su brazo desde un costado para que Louis se acercara más.

―Sé que no hemos sido muy agradables con…

―Cállate, Louis.

Louis se detuvo, frunciendo las cejas pero no se movió. Harry suspiró audiblemente, casi feliz. ―Estoy cansado.

―Me iré ahora ―ofreció Louis.

―No, estoy cómodo. No te vayas, por favor. Tal vez duerma mejor con alguien al lado ―pensó Harry en voz alta. Louis tiró su brazo sobre la cintura de Harry, acercándolo más. No había planeado esto, exactamente, pero no se lo iba a negar a Harry, no en este momento, al menos.

Puede que sea la primera noche en que Harry no se despierte llorando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> las preguntas y el feedback siempre son bienvenidos.
> 
> ven a hablar conmigo en mi [tumblr](rainbow-mug.tumblr.com).


	10. Capítulo 9

Louis se despierta a la mañana siguiente completamente solo en una cama extraña y por un minuto, no sabía ni siquiera dónde estaba. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior vinieron de golpe. Su breve conversación con Harry, su disposición a dejar que Louis ponga su cabeza en su pecho, y finalmente, dormir.

Por lo que podía deducir, era aproximadamente la media mañana. Durmió durante toda la noche, ni una sola vez escuchó un sonido de su hermanastro. Así que, o bien significaba Harry también durmió profundamente o no durmió en lo absoluto. Louis esperaba que fuera lo primero. Gimió y se estiró mientras se levantaba de la cama de Harry, arrastrando los pies rápidamente al cuarto de baño, con una urgente necesidad de una ducha.

La encendió en súper caliente, como a él le gustaba muy temprano; para despertarse. Mientras lavaba su cuerpo, la mente de Louis vagó de nuevo a Harry. Él se sorprendió, pero eso era un eufemismo. No era exactamente la persona más agradable con Harry desde que se conocieron hace un par de años. Él era grosero y desagradable y a veces atroz. Pensando, Louis se preguntó cómo Harry incluso lo tomaba. No es de extrañar que discutieran todos el tiempos, Harry debe haberlo absolutamente lo odiado.

Excepto que, Louis no creía que lo hiciera. Durante esos años de vivir bajo el mismo techo, sentándose en la misma mesa para cenar e incluso ir a la misma escuela secundaria, Louis sabía en el fondo, que no dejaría que alguien hiriera a Harry. Era evidente sólo en esta semana pasada. Pero ya no entendía más a Harry

Ellos se ignoraron deliberadamente. Y, seguro, Louis estaba bien con eso. Pero sorprendió a sí mismo al meterse en la cama con él. Y que Harry no estuviera ahí cuando se despertó lo hizo aún peor. ¿Cometió Louis un error? No estaba muy seguro. A medida que el agua sobrante bajaba por su cuerpo, oyó la puerta principal de la habitación del dormitorio cerrándose de golpe. Louis rápidamente puso una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se asomó para ver a Harry caminando de un lado a otro en su pequeña cocina.

—¿Harry?

Los ojos del chico más joven se abrieron, como un ciervo encandilado por los faros de un auto veloz. Se mordió el labio antes de girar su cuerpo lejos de la puerta del baño y de Louis. Louis frunció el ceño, pero abrió la puerta y salió.

—¿Harry? —preguntó de nuevo. Vio a Harry observar alrededor de la habitación, la explorando su entorno con bastante rapidez.

—No quiero hablar, Louis.

Eso es todo el chico dijo antes de salir corriendo del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta una vez más. Louis se encogió un poco ante el sonido, más confundido que nunca.

 

*

 

Se revolvió, pero no pudo sentirse cómodo en su propia cama. Louis suspiró, alzando sus brazos en señal de protesta de su mente. No podía apagarlo. Le molestaba. Harry no ha hablado con él en dos semanas. Dos semanas, justo después de que compartieron la misma cama por la noche. Sin embargo, todas las noches después de eso, Harry llega deambulando a la habitación, pidiendo a permiso para meterse en la cama de Louis porque tiene dificultades para dormir y, al parecer, sólo descanse bien cuando Louis está alrededor.

Louis trató tan duro, pero todo en estos días eran tan condenadamente difícil e ir a clase y mantenerse al día con el material de lectura sólo empeora las cosas. Oh, espera, una cosa que lo mata, de veras, es el hecho de que los exámenes finales están empezando exactamente en una semana a partir de esa noche. Louis no estaba preparado, ni mucho menos.

La escuela sabía sobre Harry y su situación, por lo que tiene un período de gracia de dos semanas donde él no tiene que hacer ningún examen, según órdenes de la policía hasta que lo interroguen, tanto por sus capacidades mentales y físicas.

Parecieron horas antes de que Louis incluso pueda cerrar los ojos, pero él no duda de que fueron sólo unos minutos en el mundo real. Estaba casi pacíficamente dormido, cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abriéndose. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sabía que era Harry. Pero después de lo que hizo, a pesar de que medio lo entendía, en realidad no lo hacía.

—¿Louis? —Harry susurró—. Louis, no puedo dormir. ¿Puedo meterme contigo, por favor?

Su voz sonaba tan pequeña y Louis no podía abrir los ojos, suspiró y movió su cuerpo al otro lado de la cama para que Harry pudiera arrastrarse con facilidad. Después de que Harry se instalara, acomodó el brazo de Louis, en la misma posición de las noches pasadas. Louis deslizó su brazo por arriba del de Harry, acariciando suavemente, oyendo los golpes fuertes y rápidos del latido del corazón de Harry en su oído.

No hizo más que acariciar el brazo Harry, tirando de su mano hacia abajo poner sus labios agrietados en ella, besando la parte delantera de la mano del más joven con la esperanza de calmarlo.

—Mmm —Harry murmuró, dejando a Louis jugar con sus dedos. Se ha vuelto tan cómodo con otro chico, aunque sea su hermanastro, que estaba seguro de que la gente lo llamaría progreso. Louis no está seguro de que Harry esté en el estado de ánimo correcto cuando pensaba, pero no iba a discutir.

Louis sabía que había algo en la mente de Harry. Los latidos de su corazón no se calmaban y estaba mucho más inquieto de lo habitual. —Escúpelo, Harry. ¿Qué tienes que decir?

—Adelante, dilo, Louis. Sé que realmente quieres. Creo que estoy listo para escucharlo —Harry murmuró, los ojos fijos en el techo.

—¿Qué, te lo dije? —Louis habló de nuevo, igual de bajo. Negó con la cabeza lo mejor que pudo, ya que descansaba sobre el pecho de Harry—. Harry, no. No puedo decir eso.

—Me dijiste antes de todo esto que fuera cuidadoso y que… que era mala gente. Debería haber confiado y creído en ti, lo siento, Louis. Lo siento —la voz de Harry se quebró en varias ocasiones.

—Por favor, no te disculpes, Harry. Te lo ruego, no lo hagas.

—Me siento como si tuviera que hacerlo. Estabas cuidándome. No lo vi entonces, pero lo veo ahora. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Louis? —Harry soltó los brazos de Louis, apoyándose en el codo para hacer frente al chico mayor—. No lo entiendo. No eras más que grosero conmigo y yo…

—Soy consciente de que yo era una completa mierda contigo. Y en aquel entonces, yo sabía que él era un idiota, oh mi dios Harry. Y creo que al principio estaba más preocupado por molestarte más que nada, porque eso es que lo que hice. Pero después de pensar las  cosas y hablar con tu madre y mis amigos, en cierto modo llegué a una conclusión —Louis hizo una pausa. Harry tenía una mirada intensa en su rostro, pero se abstuvo de decir nada—. No se cómo, cuándo, por qué o dónde, pero empecé a, en el fondo, preocuparme ti, Harry. Por lo que te pasó. No estoy seguro de cómo explicarlo.

Harry se sonrojó, la luz de la luna daba su cara desde la ventana de Louis. —Yo… realmente no sé qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada. Hace poco lo acepté. Ni siquiera quieres saber lo duro que fue tratar de luchar contra ese sentimiento, evitándote, fulminándote con la mirada. Todo lo que normalmente hice —Louis se humedeció los labios—. Oh, ¿realmente no debería haber dicho nada?

Salió más como una pregunta, cuestionándose lo que Harry estaba pensando. Solo parecía hablar en la cama, en la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba bien con Louis, al menos, estaba hablando algo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano, las cosas tenían que cambiar.

—¿Cómo te preocupas por mí, Louis? —preguntó Harry crípticamente. Louis frunció el ceño.

—No estoy seguro de estar entendiendo lo que quieres decir... —dijo Louis, buscando en los ojos de Harry por algún tipo de pista, pero se quedó corto muy rápido.

—No importa —Harry suspiró, cayendo de nuevo en la cama sobre su espalda y mirando al techo—. Estoy cansado, creo que voy a cerrar los ojos.

—Espera, Harry.

—¿Sí?— Harry abrió un ojo. Louis movió la mano de Harry otra vez, como siempre.

—Sólo quiero decir que, yo también lo siento. Por todos estos años de peleas estúpidas y, eso. Podríamos haber sido los mejores amigos, creo, en la escuela secundaria y esas cosas. Podríamos habernos llevado bien. Nos llevamos un poco mejor ahora, pero lo siento tanto, Harry. Yo creo que fui demasiado duro e hice de tu vida una mierda absoluta.

—Esa es la forma en que éramos —respondió Harry con sencillez—. No podemos cambiarlo y no hay punto en disculparse, igual que yo...

—No tienes por qué sentirte culpable, porque en ese momento lo estaba haciendo por todas las razones equivocadas. No me gustaba el chico y su forma de ser, sin embargo —susurró Louis, pasando los dedos por el pecho de Harry—. Está bien, podemos hablar más en la mañana.

—Sí, tengo sueño —Harry bostezó—. Buenas noches.

Louis movió la cabeza, plantando sus labios en la frente de Harry. —Buenas noches.

—Haz eso de nuevo —murmuró Harry.

—¿Qué, besar tu frente?

—Sí.

Louis lo hizo de nuevo, deteniéndose un poco más que antes.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó descaradamente. Harry asintió, sonriendo.

—Perfecto —Harry suspiró—. Me preocupo por ti también, Louis. Sólo quería decirlo.

Louis cerró los ojos antes de susurrar. —Nunca voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, Harry. Nunca me había fijado antes, pero eres demasiado importantes para mí y creo que Anne me cortaría la cabeza, para ser completamente honesto.

Harry rio, humilde. —Suena como mamá. Siempre así, ¿no?

Louis se recordó a sí mismo que Harry no sabe que Anne sabe. Ella ha estado en contacto con la policía en Manchester y ha estado haciendo todo lo posible para permanecer fuera de ello hasta que Harry recurra a ella y le cuente todo lo que ella ya sabe. Louis iba a respetar esa relación; Harry tiene que lidiar con esto a su propio ritmo.


	11. Capítulo 10

Los finales comenzaban el día siguiente. Eso puso a Louis más que nervioso. Pero también lo emocionaba que su primer semestre en la Universidad terminaba. Afortunadamente, la mayor parte de sus exámenes estaban cerca del final del período de examen por lo que tenía tiempo para estudiar, pero estaba, sobre todo, preocupado por Harry. Aparte de las dos clases que compartían juntos, Harry tenía tres exámenes dentro de los tres días siguientes; ni siquiera había comenzado a estudiar en absoluto y Louis sabía que eso no era propio Harry. Ambos se habían estado evitando, y no era saludable. 

Trató de hacerlo hablar con Anne. Tal vez su madre lo ayudaría a superarlo. Harry le restó importancia y volvió a ignorarlo todo. A veces se sentaba con Louis en la mesa de la cocina mientras éste luchaba estudiando. También fue la primera vez en que escuchó la risa de Harry en una semana, por lo que fue alentador; aunque fuera a costa de sí mismo. Estaba mejorando. Louis supuso que era todo lo que podía pedir. 

Se sentía como si no hubiera hablado con Liam y Zayn en una eternidad; había algo de verdad en esa frase. Aparte de clase, Louis no había tenido tiempo social con sus dos buenos amigos. Así que cuando Zayn le envió un mensaje esa mañana preguntando si quería salir, aceptó la oferta. Además, Liam lo amenazó (aunque muy educado) diciéndole que si él no iba, había una gran posibilidad de que lo golpeara. 

Iba a reunirse con ellos en el bar del campus por unos tragos. Zayn dijo que era su última vez antes de que tuvieran que realmente trabajar y estudiar. Louis rodó los ojos. Zayn siempre estaba haciendo su trabajo, incluso si pretendía que no lo hacía. 

Louis asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Harry justo antes de irse. —Hey Haz, voy a salir un rato. No será mucho tiempo. Vas a estar bien, ¿no?

Harry levantó la vista de sus manos y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Sí, voy a estar bien. No soy un bebé.

—No dije eso —murmuró Louis—. Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sólo vete, sé que te mueres por hacerlo —bromeó Harry ligeramente antes de inclinarse al lado de su cama y cogió un libro de texto—. Voy a estudiar, ¿supongo?

—Dejando todo hasta el último minuto, ¿no, Harry? —Louis negó con la cabeza, pero aun manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Harry se encogió de hombros. 

—Probablemente voy a conseguir mejores notas en las clases que tenemos juntos, no deberías estar hablando, amigo.

—Wow —Louis se agarró el pecho—. Eso duele.

—Fuera de aquí, Louis.

Louis sonrió, girando sobre sus talones, pero se detuvo antes estar completamente fuera de la puerta. —Me alegro de que estés empezando a sonar mejor, Harry.

Harry le dio una mirada en blanco después de que Louis cerró la puerta. 

 

*

 

Zayn y Liam estaban totalmente borrachos. Cuando Louis llegó, ya llevaban tres tragos y no había señal de que fueran a detenerse. Zayn señaló a la camarera tan pronto como puso los ojos de Louis y exigió, en una típica voz Zayn —Dale a mi compañero aquí cuatro tragos llenos, de vodka.

Louis no había bebido durante casi un mes. Posiblemente, era un récord para él desde que comenzó a beber alcohol. Dio una mirada nerviosa a las gafas delante de él. Liam le golpeó el hombro, alentador. —Vamos Lou, ¡vamos a tener un poco de diversión!

Louis sonrió, agarrando el primer vaso y tomándolo inmediatamente. Hizo una mueca, la quemadura en la garganta fue intensa como siempre. 

—Eso es, muchacho —dijo Zayn con orgullo—. Vamos a buscar a algunas... personas con las que bailar.

Zayn agarró la mano de Liam y lo llevó hacia la pequeña pista del club. No era exactamente el lugar más prestigioso; era sucio y oscuro, pero era el bar más cercano a Manchester sin una tarifa de taxi exorbitante y estaba justo allí en el campus. Louis los vio alejarse, suspirando ruidosamente. Sintió un golpecito en la espalda y se movió lentamente, volviéndose para encontrar a una chica parada allí, alta y delgada. Todo lo que un chico podría estar buscando. 

—Te veías solo —sonrió ella, tendiéndole la mano—. Eleanor. 

—Soy Louis —dijo mientras estrechaba su mano. 

—¿Estos tragos son tuyos? —cuestionó, levantando las cejas mientras asentía hacia la barra. 

—Sí, no estoy realmente de humor. ¿Quieres uno? Mi amigo los compró para mí así que será nuestro pequeño secreto —dijo Louis mientras ponía uno de los vasos delante de ella. 

—Bueno, no estoy bebiendo éste a menos que bebas uno conmigo. Sólo uno —Eleanor sonrió mientras tomaba el vaso en sus delicadas manos. Louis tomó uno de los tragos que quedaban y le indicó que estaba listo—. Uno dos tres.

Ambos inclinaron la copa y dejaron que se deslizara por sus gargantas. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. —Creo que estás en mi clase de antropología.

Louis se giró y le dio una mirada. —Uh, lo siento. Nunca te he visto antes.

—No, no. Está bien. Es sólo que… estoy casi segura de que te he visto a veces y acabo de recordar dónde. Estás en una de mis clases —Eleanor esbozó una sonrisa—. Nunca estás prestando atención.

—Wow, ¿me observas? —preguntó Louis, en tono de broma. Eleanor rodó los ojos. 

—Siempre estás mirando a ese otro chico... —se interrumpió, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas, nerviosa. 

—¿Qué chico?

—Uh... No recuerdo su nombre, pero él tiene la cabeza llena de un cabello muy extraño, bastante rizado —Eleanor lo miró, pensativa—. Muy lindo también.

Sus ojos brillaban con malicia. Louis la miró con su boca entreabierta. —Ya veo, ¿quieres que le hable de ti?

No sonaba herido, él sólo estaba confundido con el motivo ulterior de esta chica; si es que tenía uno. Eleanor se rió y agarró su muñeca. —Eres muy gracioso.

—¿Gracias? —él respondió con inquietud. 

—Oh, no entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decir, ¿verdad? Eres casi tan denso como mi mejor amiga —divagó Eleanor.

—Casi no te conozco, Eleanor —dijo Louis con intención—. ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—Mi misión es... supongo que se podría decir, unir a la gente. Creo que los dos serían absolutamente ad-

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Viniste esta noche a hablar conmigo pensando que necesito ayuda para obtener la atención de Harry? —Louis preguntó con incredulidad. 

—¡Harry! Ese es su nombre —ella estaba sonriendo ampliamente ahora, con la mano aún apoyada en la muñeca de Louis—. En realidad, ¿creíste que había venido a hablar contigo pensando que estaba interesada en ti?

La boca de Louis se dejó caer. —¿Qué carajo se supone que eso significa?

—Todo lo que voy a decir es que nunca podría competir con este muchacho de pelo rizado que siempre estás observando —Eleanor respondió rápidamente—. Es bastante obvio.

—¡¿Obvio?! —Louis casi gritó, su cara era roja, el corazón le latía fuerte.

—Sí, ¿cómo podría siquiera entrometerme en eso? Está claro que le gustas mucho más de lo que piensas —Eleanor se encogió de hombros—. ¿Entonces, qué dices? 

—Yo digo que tengo que salir de aquí, me siento como si estuviera a punto de vomitar —Louis agarró su estómago. 

—Louis, yo… 

—No, está bien. Yo solo... No me siento bien. Debo regresar a mi habitación de todos modos, se está haciendo tarde.

—Son sólo las nueve, Louis —Eleanor señaló—. Pero supongo que puedo entender. ¿Puedo tener ese último trago?

—Sí, sólo asegúrate que Zayn, mi compañero, no te vea, me matará si se entera que no me tomé los cuatro —dijo Louis, mirando alrededor de la habitación—. Lo cual me recuerda. Debo encontrarlo y decirle que me voy. 

—Nos vemos en el examen de antro, supongo —respondió Eleanor—. ¿Tal vez podríamos estudiar juntos en algún momento antes de esa fecha? 

—Sí, claro, Eleanor. Yo… tengo que irme ahora, sin embargo —Louis le dio una sonrisa tentativa. Eleanor se despidió con la mano antes de que él se fuera a buscar a Zayn en la multitud de personas. 

¿Era obvio? ¿Qué? 

 

*

 

Louis regresó sin, prácticamente, ningún problema hasta su edificio. Zayn no estaba exactamente feliz que se fuera pero tenía Liam por lo que no fue un gran problema. Al menos se vieron por un momento; literalmente un momento. 

En el momento en que abrió la puerta, lo oyó. Se precipitó adentro, lanzando sus llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina y empujando la puerta abierta de Harry. —¿Harry? Harry.

Louis vio al chico acurrucado en una pequeña bola, una posición completamente diferente en la que estaba cuando Louis lo dejó. Louis cayó de rodillas junto a la cama. —Harry, ¿qué pasa?

—¡Louis! —Harry se lanzó hacia el chico mayor, acariciando su mejilla contra el cuello de Louis, las lágrimas todavía caían.

—¿Qué pasa, Haz? —Louis preguntó mientras le acariciaba el cabello y frotaba su espalda, suspirando. 

Harry no respondió, pero lo abrazó con más fuerza. —Por favor, dime, Harry.

—No me gusta estar solo —Harry dijo en voz baja, hipando y aun llorando. Él movió su cabeza para mirar a la cara de Louis—. Lamento tanto estar tan jodido. No te mereces esto y lo jodido que es todo. Entiendo si te quieres ir. 

—Harry, no. No, no me importa lo jodido que estás. No, tacha eso, estás muy lejos de estar jodido. Este mundo es el jodido. Y no digas nada sobre no merecer a alguien. Estoy aquí, tú estás aquí y somos familia. Esto es lo que hacemos —susurró Louis. Él metió los dedos por el pelo enmarañado de Harry.

—No quiero arrastrarte a esto, Lou. Tú-

—Harry, detente. Somos familia —Louis hizo una mueca—. Por favor, sólo déjame hacer esto y no te sientas culpable. Quiero hacerlo y estar allí para ti. 

—¿Desde cuándo nos preocupamos el uno por el otro? —preguntó Harry en voz baja, riendo un poco mientras quitaba su peso fuera de Louis. Él gruñó y respiró profundamente

—Eso es, ¿estas más calmado? —dijo Louis con cuidado, sonriendo ligeramente. Harry asintió—. ¿Tú te preocupas por mí, Hazza?

Louis lo dijo como una broma, un pequeño pinchazo para mantener a Harry sonriendo. Harry lo miró calculadoramente, sin embargo, su rostro preocupado—. Sí, lo dije antes también, ¿sabes?

—Sí, pero somos nosotros. No sabía si estabas siendo serio o no —Louis mantuvo su voz baja—. Creo que te creo ahora, sin embargo.

—Más te vale —dijo Harry. Louis movió y lo besó en la frente. 

—Por supuesto. Somos familia, ¿verdad?

—Eso no es lo que quería decir, Louis —respondió Harry, gruñendo y moviendo la cabeza—. Sigues diciendo familia, es raro. 

—Porque eso es lo que somos, y- 

—Louis, cállate. Estamos lejos ser familia —dijo Harry. Louis dejó escapar el aire que sostenía. Se movió para besarle la frente de nuevo. Pero Harry se giró y besó la frente de Louis primero. 

Louis rio un poco, besando la mejilla de Harry. Éste apartó la mirada, tímido por un segundo antes de que imitara el movimiento, colocando sus labios suavemente sobre la mejilla de Louis. Se echó hacia atrás e inmediatamente Louis se humedeció los labios. Se inclinó en forma rápida y picoteó la piel suave al lado de los labios de Harry. Sintió a Harry detenerse, congelado.

Louis no se alejó demasiado. Miró a los ojos de Harry, concentrados y oh—tan verdes. Se lamió los labios de nuevo. —Voy a hacer algo muy, muy estúp-

—Quiero que lo hagas —Harry respondió rápidamente, interrumpiéndolo. Louis tragó. 

—¿Seguro? —Louis susurró, sus ojos se arrastrándose por el rostro de Harry. 

—Sí.

—Sí, okay —susurró Louis, sobre todo a sí mismo. Lo besó en la mejilla de nuevo, la frente, la comisura de los labios, antes de sorprenderse. Harry se inclinó hacia delante, conectando sus labios castamente, con cautela, probando las aguas. Su impaciencia pudo más que él y casi hizo que el corazón de Louis saliera de su pecho por el shock. Se echó hacia atrás.

—Oh, dios…

—Cállate, Lou. No somos familia —susurró Harry, repitiéndose de nuevo. Louis gimió con sumisión antes de no poder resistir el impulso por más tiempo y atrapó los labios de Harry entre los suyos de nuevo.


	12. Capítulo 11

—¡Harry!¡Date prisa, queremos evitar el tráfico! —Louis gritó desde su pequeña cocina en la residencia de estudiantes. 

Tratar de empacar todas sus cosas de nuevo para llevarlas a casa era un dolor. Eran las vacaciones de Navidad, todos los exámenes ya estaban hechos y eran libres de irse por un par de semanas. Excepto que Louis y Harry estaban yéndose para siempre. Bueno, no de la universidad en sí, sólo del dormitorio.

Tal vez era porque Anne era un poco sobreprotectora, pero Louis estuvo de acuerdo. Por lo que Harry sabía, su madre no sabía nada todavía, así que Louis tenía que mover algunos hilos y hacer que pareciera que todo era su plan. Él fue quien lo sugirió, pero nunca pensó que la madre de Harry y su padre estarían de acuerdo después de pagar por el dormitorio para el resto del año. 

Pero sucedió. Y ahora Louis y Harry (Anne y Mark) eran los orgullosos propietarios de un pequeño apartamento a sólo 15 minutos de la universidad. Harry estaba en éxtasis por muchas razones, pero principalmente sólo una. Louis estaba aliviado de que fue una decisión mutua al final porque no quería forzar nada. 

Sólo estaban dejando sus cosas allí y encaminándose al lugar de sus padres para una merecida visita. Los dos estaban empezando a estar muy nostálgicos, como si ya no lo hubieran estado ya, y tenían algunas semanas para su familia. 

—¡Dame un segundo, Jesús, Louis! —Harry gritó desde su puerta cerrada. Louis puso los ojos en blanco mientras metía la última de sus maletas en el auto parqueado en la puerta principal. 

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Louis justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta. 

—¡No!¡No! —dijo Harry, pero los dos hicieron contacto visual y Louis estalló en un ataque de risa. 

Harry estaba sentado sobre su maleta, cerrada pero no por completo, tratando de encajar todas sus pertenencias en ella. Louis se acercó y se inclinó para besar la nariz de Harry. 

—Eres tan lindo, Haz. Si necesitas otra bolsa de equipaje, tengo una extra —Louis hizo un gesto a la otra habitación. 

—¡Bueno, podrías haberme dicho eso! —Harry puso mala cara, poniéndose de pie. El contenido de la maleta se asomó por la parte superior abierta y ropas volaron por todas partes. Harry se sonrojó y se volvió a Louis—. ¿Tienes una maleta adicional que pueda usar?

—Hmm... No estoy seguro. Puede que tenga una… 

Harry abrazó a Louis y lo apretó con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de Louis. —¿Por favor?

Louis sonrió. —Podría prestártela.

—Deberías dármela —susurró Harry. 

—¿Y por qué es eso, Harry? 

—Porque —Harry besó el cuello de Louis, justo por debajo del lóbulo de su oreja—, la necesito y tú quieres conseguir algo de aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí quiero —Louis se desenredó de los brazos de Harry y salió de la habitación rápidamente, tratando de no mostrar cuánto lo afectaba. La maleta era bastante pequeña, lo suficiente para guardar los suéteres extras que Harry consiguió durante el semestre. Se trasladó de nuevo a la habitación de Harry, que todavía era un desastre—. Quería salir de aquí hace 10 minutos, pero parece que eso no va a suceder. 

—Bueno... podrías ayudarme, idiota —dijo Harry mientras tomaba la maleta del chico mayor. Inmediatamente, comenzó a lanzar objetos al azar en ella—. ¡No te pares sólo allí!

—Mandoncito, ¿no? 

—Dominante es una mejor palabra —Harry replicó, riéndose de sus palabras. La boca de Louis se abrió. 

—¡Eres demasiado tierno para ser dominante!

—¡Y tu eres demasiado pequeño para ser dominante! —Harry dijo—. ¿Realmente estamos hablando de esto ahora?

—No.

—Bien, porque yo soy el dominante, obviamente. ¿Podrías agarrar esa camisa de encima de la silla? —señaló Harry y volvió al embalaje. Louis dejó todo su argumento deslizarse por ahora pero no iba a dejar que Harry se olvidara de ello más tarde. 

Tan pronto como su auto estuvo lleno, se dirigieron al pequeño apartamento pintoresco. Louis suspiró, dándose cuenta de que iban a tener que hacer múltiples viajes y estaban casi en la planta superior. Harry sólo rio y puso los ojos, empujando una maleta en los brazos del chico mayor. —No seas perezoso, Lou. Vamos a hacer esto. 

—¿Ahora quién es el impaciente? —Louis respondió, pero siguió a Harry hasta el ascensor. 

—Bueno, tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de ir a donde mamá y Mark —dijo Harry, arrastrando su voz. Louis levantó las cejas y sonrió a Harry—. ¿Qué?

—¿Estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo? —preguntó Louis, sacando las llaves del bolsillo y desbloqueando la puerta, abriéndola. Harry no respondió, simplemente se abrió camino y tiró las maletas a un lado de la habitación.

—No estoy sugiriendo nada —Harry respondió con timidez—. Tenemos muebles.

—Sí, Harry. Eso es lo que tiene un apartamento o de lo contrario es bastante inútil. 

—Sí, sí. Este sofá es cómodo —dijo Harry inmediatamente, ya que dejó su pequeño cuerpo caer allí—. ¿Te unes a mí?

—¡Tenemos que conseguir el resto de nuestras cosas, Harry! Este no es un tiempo para una siesta —dijo Louis, mirando al chico de pelo rizado con cuidado—. ¿Prometes que si hacemos esto iremos a buscar nuestras cosas justo después? 

—Sabía que podía convencerte a que te unieras —Harry sonrió con facilidad, dándole palmaditas en el estómago, indicándole a Louis que fuera con él. —Ven y recuéstate, Lou.

—Son tus rizos, me seducen —dijo Louis humilde mientras daba un paso más cerca. Pero Harry estaba impaciente y tomó su muñeca y tiró de Louis en la parte superior de él. Ambos gimieron en descontento por el repentino cambio. Movieron sus extremidades alrededor antes de encontrar una posición cómoda, las piernas de Louis a ahorcajadas de una de las de Harry y su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, justo para que Louis pueda acurrucarse.

—Es agradable —murmuró Harry en el cabello de Louis—. No te muevas, por favor.

Louis no quería tampoco. Pero cuando sus ojos se cerraron lentamente sobre el pecho de Harry, el ritmo constante de su corazón calmándolo hasta hacerlo dormir, él no estaba luchando consigo mismo para hacer nada al respecto.

*

Louis había despertado por un fuerte zumbido, en una posición verdaderamente cómoda. En cuanto a ese horrible sonido, era su teléfono y estaba retumbando. Lo recogió y... ¿eran las 9:30? Se levantó, aplastando las piernas de Harry en el proceso. 

—Oof… ¿qué mierda, Louis? —Harry gimió, frotándose el sueño de los ojos.

—Harry, son más de las nueve.

—¿Y? Tú… oh. Uh... —Harry arrastrando los pies a una posición sentada—. ¿Oops?

—Oops es correcto —Louis hizo clic en el botón de respuesta y mantuvo el teléfono pegado a la oreja—. ¿Hola?

Harry observó las reacciones de Louis a la llamada telefónica. Un poco ofendido, tal vez un algo asustado.

—Sí. Uh… nos quedamos dormidos. Yo sé, ¡es culpa de Harry! Llegamos al apartamento y el sofá parecía cómodo, así que nos recostamos... y aquí estamos —Louis respondió con timidez—. Lo siento, Anne. Podemos estar en el camino en 20 minutos, lo juro.

—Sí... sí —Louis hizo una mueca—. Harry dice también que lo siente, estoy seguro, el pequeño idiota.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Harry. 

—De todas formas, ya nos vamos —dijo Louis—. Sí, nos vemos pronto. Adiós.

Louis apagó el teléfono y lo dejó caer en su regazo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. —Tu mamá está un poco molesta. Uh… se suponía que teníamos que estar allí hace siete horas. Al parecer, ella ha estado llamando desde hace un tiempo, pero sólo lo escuché esta vez. Recuérdame cómo nos las arreglamos para dormir tanto tiempo. 

El chico mayor se quejó, y se volvió hacia Harry. Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Uh, bueno, ¿no estábamos, realmente, tratando de dormir? ¿Pero lo hicimos? Así que... eh... ¿tal vez deberíamos ir ahora?

—Cierto, pero necesito un poco de té antes de ir y no te quejes —dijo Louis antes de que Harry siquiera abriera la boca—. Tu mamá piensa que estaremos allí a la medianoche, por lo que tenemos que poner nuestros culos en movimiento, Haz.

*

Para el momento en que los chicos volvieron a casa, nueve horas más tarde de lo que se proponían, estaban cansados… de nuevo. Harry tuvo que evitar que Louis se quedara dormido al volante, de la única forma que sabía.

Arrojándole papas fritas, por supuesto.

Bueno, él trató de besarlo también, pero Louis lo empujaba fuera porque no podía concentrarse en la carretera. Naturalmente, Harry puso mala cara al principio, pero sabía que podía traerlo de vuelta. La bolsa de papas fritas en la parte trasera de su auto era la munición perfecta y ahora Louis no podía decir nada porque no tenía el corazón para rechazarlo una segunda vez.

Mientras Louis y Harry salían del auto, Anne ya estaba en el porche en bata a la espera de ellos. Ella tenía una sonrisa llorosa cuando vio a su hijo y a Louis. Y también Harry, porque corrió directamente hacia ella y la levantó y le dio la vuelta.

—¡Harry! —Anne chilló mientras estaba levantada. Harry la dejó en el suelo con cuidado, dándole un beso en la mejilla con esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola, mamá.

—Hola, Anne —dijo Louis justo después. Anne se volvió y le dio una sonrisa agradecida al chico mayor. 

—Harry, estas inmenso. ¿Qué ha pasado? —dijo Anne mientras inspeccionaba a su hijo—. Creciste como un pie[(1)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5894314/chapters/16147240#_ftn1) desde que te fuiste.

Harry se volvió a Louis y le dio una mirada de perplejidad. —Uh... ¿nunca me di cuenta? Supongo.

—Has crecido, Haz. Eres más alto que yo, tontito —Louis puso los ojos en blanco—. Entonces, ¿mi papá está despierto?

—Está en el dormitorio, si deseas subir y decir hola. Pero no esperes que esté despierto, estaba casi dormido en el sillón a las siete y media. Apenas habíamos terminado de cenar, que por cierto, se lo perdieron, muchachos —Anne les dio una mirada severa, pero enseguida sonrió—. Oh, los extrañé. Pero entremos, está totalmente helado aquí. 

Anne los escoltó, y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. —Lo cual me recuerda. Ahora que sé que están aquí sanos y a salvo, creo que voy a ir a dormir ahora. 

—Uhm… oh, mamá, bien. ¿Voy a hablar contigo en la mañana, entonces? —preguntó Harry débilmente. Anne asintió y acarició la palma de la mano contra la mejilla de Harry, antes de subir las escaleras. 

Tan pronto como Anne estaba a salvo en su habitación, Harry se volvió a Louis. —No puedo dormir solo, Lou. ¿Qué voy a hacer? 

—¿Te puedes quedar conmigo? Habría que poner una alarma para que te puedas arrastrar hasta tu habitación. Ya sabes, desordenar un poco, fingir que dormiste allí... —Louis se apagó—. Se siente raro, ¿sabes? Tenemos que escabullirnos, es diferente.

—Yo... no sé si lo van a aceptar, Louis. Eso es lo que es tan aterrador. No sé qué hacer —Harry se mordió el labio—. ¿Qué…?

—Shh, Haz. Podemos hablar de esto más tarde. Vamos a ir a dormir, estoy cansado, ¿sí? —Louis agarró la muñeca de Harry suavemente, tirando de él hacia delante y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del chico más alto—. Cálmate y vamos a dormir un poco.

—Sí —dijo Harry entre dientes en el cuello de Louis—. Está bien.

No era como si no hubiera intentado dormir. Porque lo hizo. Con cuerpo caliente de Louis debido a él, estaba muy acostumbrado a esta posición para ese momento. Pero saber que Anne y Mark estaban a sólo pies de distancia, y posiblemente los capturarían en una posición como esta... ¿se irían pensando que se hacían daño el uno al otro? ¿Cómo lucía esto? 

Se aterrorizó de solo pensarlo... ni siquiera sabía que era completamente gay hasta este año. Su madre sabía que tuvo algunos encontronazos con chicos y... bueno, toda esta relación con un chico es nueva. Tan nueva que le daba miedo. Tanto miedo que no podía dormir. ¿Y ese chico? ¿Su hermanastro? ¿Podría incluso ser aceptado? ¿Podría Louis? Estaba claro que no dormía, ni siquiera había pensado en esto hasta el momento en que vio a su madre esa noche.

Así que, acercó a Louis, frotando la nariz en el cabello plumoso del chico mayor, rozando sus dedos a través del estómago desnudo de Louis, tratando de calmarse. Él suspiró, cerrando los ojos por sexta vez en la noche, pero ni siquiera trató de librar su mente de sus pensamientos.

___________

[(1)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5894314/chapters/16147240#_ftnref1)Un **pie** son 30,48 centímetros.


	13. Capítulo 12

La situación del dormitorio se solucionó sin complicaciones la mañana siguiente. Harry puso su teléfono justo al lado de su oído, con cuidado de no ponerlo tan fuerte como para despertar a Louis. Él le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de deslizarse fuera de la cama e ir hacia su habitación al final del pasillo. No volvió a dormir. 

Miró a su techo, su escritorio, sus sábanas. Cualquier cosa que le impidiera pensar en Sean. Había pasado un mes desde el ataque, dos semanas desde que Louis había estado allí en cada paso del camino. Se sentía horrible porque aún tenía que contarle a su madre, quien siempre ha sido su mejor amiga, sin importar qué. Su estrecha relación con ella le hizo sentir aún más culpable porque ella no sabe de lo que casi le pasó. 

No había visto a un consejero, aparte de una visita rápida de la policía, que apenas era útil. Gracias a dios que era mayor de edad y sus padres no fueron llamados porque estaba casi seguro de que no hubiera terminado el semestre; su madre y Mark lo habrían retirado, estaba seguro de ello. Pero Harry no era así. 

Harry quería aprender, le gustaba ir a clase. Sí, no estaba tratando con fuerza últimamente, bastante afectado y, en general, en lo que algunos llaman, al borde de un ataque de depresión. Él lo sabía. No fue una sorpresa que, incluso a pesar de todo esto, y sin estudiar demasiado, todavía recordó lo suficiente de sus clases para pasar sus exámenes con buenas notas. Bueno... no sabía sus calificaciones todavía, pero estaba casi seguro de que lo hizo bastante bien. No estaba seguro de cómo o por qué, pero conocía sus límites y bueno, Sean definió los suyos hasta cierto alcance, supuso. 

Harry escuchó su puerta abrirse y fingió estar durmiendo, murmurando algo incoherente para ahuyentar al intruso. Eso no sucedió, porque de repente, tuvo dos niñas saltando encima de él, gritando en su oído. —HARRY, HARRY, TU Y LOU ESTÁN EN CASA, VEN A HACERNOS EL DESAYUNO, EXTRAÑAMOS TUS PANQUEQUES. ¡POR FAVOR, HARRY! ¡POR FAVOR!

—¡Hey! —dijo otra voz desde detrás de la puerta—. ¡Hago panqueques decentes, también!

Daisy y Phoebe rieron, besando las mejillas de Harry mientras éste se sentaba en la cama y sus ojos se encontraron con Louis. 

—Acabo de recibir el mismo tratamiento hace unos dos minutos, compañero. Pero, al parecer, no puedo hacer panqueques, así que será mejor que saques el culo de la cama y nos hagas un poco, ¿sí? —Louis le guiñó un ojo mientras caminaba, agarrando una de las gemelas y dando vueltas a su alrededor—. Te extrañé, enana. 

—Yo también te extrañé, Louis —dijo Daisy a un lado de Harry. Harry sonrió mientras Phoebe, en los brazos de Louis, se molestó. 

—Sí, bueno. ¡Echaba de menos a Harry también! —dijo ella tercamente—. ¡Louis, bájame!

—¿Dónde está Lottie? —murmuró Harry, bostezando ruidosamente. Aun pretendiendo, por supuesto.

—Por ahí, estoy seguro. Tal vez todavía dormida. Son solo... ¿qué, las ocho? —Louis respondió cuando bajó a su hermana pequeña—. Así son los adolescentes, ¿sabes?

—Cállate, Lou. Eres el que más ha dormido en esta casa, por lo que no tienes derecho a decir nada —bromeó Harry, rodando los ojos—. Así que chicas, ¿desayuno? Denme un minuto mientras me cambio, ¿sí?

Las chicas gritaron y corrieron fuera de la habitación con entusiasmo. Louis se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta, suspirando ruidosamente. —No te oí levantarte de la cama esta mañana.

—Ese fue el punto, ¿no? Si no te desperté, definitivamente no desperté a nadie más en esta casa —dijo Harry, saliendo de la cama. Buscó en sus cajones un par de pantalones. Él sintió un par de brazos calientes alrededor de su cintura unos segundos más tarde y se inclinó de nuevo en el abrazo—. Las chicas van a preguntarse por qué tardo tanto, lo sabes.

—Ellas ni siquiera saben lo que pasa —dijo Louis mientras presionaba sus labios en el cuello de Harry, justo debajo de la oreja. Lamió lentamente, colocando besos con la boca abierta a lo largo de la carne sonrojada. Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, permitiéndole a Louis presionar más con sus cálidos labios. 

—¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir esta semana en casa? —Harry murmuró, inclinando todo su peso sobre el chico mayor—. Nunca vamos a estar solos.

—Bueno —Louis puso un beso en el cuello de Harry—. Podríamos actuar... ¿más abiertos? Si lo has conside-

—Lo he hecho, pero. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije anoche? No estoy seguro. Acerca de… eso. Mamá no es quién para juzgar ni nada. Pero Lou, eres mi hermanastro. Somos una familia, es que... esto no se supone que deba suceder. Se supone que nos odiemos entre sí por el resto de nuestras vidas, discutiendo en todas las reuniones familiares, tus hijos me llamarían tío Harry; pero... no así. No cuando estamos juntos de esta manera...

—¿Estás dudando de esto? —preguntó Louis en voz baja, girando a Harry por los hombros. Harry se encontró con los ojos llenos de ira.

—Lou-

—Maldita sea, Harry. No somos familia. No compartimos la sangre. Nosotros no nos conocíamos hasta que nuestros padres empezaron a salir. ¿Qué pasa si no se hubieran conocido? ¿Luego qué? Podríamos habernos encontrado en la universidad o en la calle, en un café lindo en la esquina de la calle principal. No importa que nuestros padres estén casados, no lo hace. Estoy tan frustrado porque aun tengas miedo de estar conmigo —Louis suspiró, tragando duro y pasó una mano por su pelo. Harry se lamió los labios, con lágrimas en los ojos. 

—Yo…

—Mierda, Harry, no quería decirlo así. Mierda, Harry. Lo siento, bebé —Louis tomó la cara de Harry en sus manos—. Joder, Harry.

—Voy a hacer los panqueques para las chicas ahora —Harry dijo en voz monótona—. De todas las personas en este mundo, pensé que tú serías el único que me entendería. Pero supongo que eso no tiene importancia. Ahora, si me disculpas. 

Harry empujó a Louis, secándose una lágrima antes de abrir la puerta de su dormitorio Louis agarró el antebrazo de Harry. —Haz, por favor. 

—No lo entiendo, Louis. Me ayudas y lo sabes. Sabes que aún estoy superando lo de ser atacado. Soy inseguro, sí, lo soy. Ya sabía eso sobre mí. También sabía que nunca había estado en una relación de verdad. Joder, ni siquiera había besado correctamente antes de Sean. No sabía qué coño estaba haciendo. Él me hizo sentir bien conmigo mismo. Y luego él cambió. Y tú estabas allí —Harry suspiró. 

—Har- 

—Y entonces estabas allí. Cada noche, protegiéndome. Y siempre lo supe, siempre. Muy en el fondo, pensé que eras muy lindo, jodidamente caliente. Pero, nunca pude. Nunca en mi vida pensé que podía decirte la verdad. Peleamos todo el tiempo y somos hermanastros. Así es cómo siempre debimos ser. Pero esa noche, ¿cuando me dijiste que no estaba jodido? Y entonces me miraste y ahí fue cuando dijiste…

—No me detuviste —susurró Louis, dando un paso más cerca y limpiando una lágrima que provenía de los ojos de Harry. 

—No lo hice. Esa fue la primera vez en semanas que me sentí a gusto conmigo mismo, a pesar de que tuve cada noche. Empujé esa sensación lejos, ese dolor en mi corazón diciendo “esto está mal” —aspiró Harry. 

—Entonces, es cierto. ¿No quieres seguir con esto? —preguntó Louis, aferrándose desesperadamente a cada palabra. Él sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban y su garganta se secaba. 

—No puedo hacerle esto a nuestra familia, Louis —balbuceó Harry, llorando—.Y confío en ti con mi vida. No puedo dejar que me lastimes. 

—Joder, Harry. Nunca lo haría ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que he estado haciendo contigo? Nunca haría eso con nadie más. Me importas demasiado como para hacerte daño. Cuando nos encontramos en primer lugar, era obvio que iba a ser grosero contigo —confesó Louis—. Tú sabes que soy un idiota, fuiste testigo de primera mano. Me hiciste madurar. Me cambiaste. Por favor, Harry, no hagas esto. 

—Yo pensaba lo mismo acerca de Sean —murmuró Harry. 

—¿Me estás poniendo en el mismo grupo que a Sean? —la boca de Louis se abrió, derramando lágrimas de rabia ahora. Él trató de mantener la compostura, pero ese comentario...

—No, no. Es que... no quiero empezar a amarte... y yo… no quiero ser herido. No estoy destinado a estar en una relación —Harry dudó.

—¿Sabes lo que nunca le he contado a nadie? El hecho de que me han hecho daño también. No de la misma manera que a ti, pero nunca fui el mismo después de eso. Me propuse fingir ser todo duro y rudo, pero no soy esa persona, Harry. Claro, pensé que estaba enamorado y esa persona terminó tomando mi corazón y rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Y nunca pensé que podía confiar en mi mismo para estar en una relación —terminó Louis, con los ojos bajos. 

—Yo... no sé lo que quieres que diga a eso —Harry respondió, humilde. 

—Lo que estoy tratando de decirte, Harry, es que eres diferente. Me hiciste darme cuenta que podía preocuparme por los demás de nuevo. Que era posible que... pudiera ser una mejor persona. Cuando estabas dolido, también me dolió físicamente. No tienes idea. Por favor, no me hagas esto. 

—No conviertas esto en mí, Louis —Harry frunció el ceño. 

—No lo estoy haciendo, sólo estoy tratando de hacerte ver. Nunca podría hacerte daño, porque conozco esa sensación. Nunca, nunca podría hacerte eso —declaró Louis. Tomó la mano de Harry en su propia—. Por favor.

—Yo... —empezó Harry—. Voy a hacer panqueques para las chicas.

—Harry- 

—Quiero ver a nuestra familia, Louis —dijo Harry con tristeza. 

—Bien —respondió bruscamente Louis. Harry le dio una última mirada antes de que salir por la puerta y bajar las escaleras.

*

—Harry —dijo Anne en voz baja mientras abría la puerta del patio en su jardín trasero. Eran casi las nueve de la noche y Harry apenas había hablado alguna palabra desde su discusión con Louis en la mañana y su madre sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero ella no iba a decir nada hasta que estuvieran solos.

—Hola, mamá —murmuró Harry, mirando hacia el cielo. 

—Un poco fresco, ¿no te parece? —Anne se abrazó a sí misma un poco más, pero eso no le impidió sentarse al lado de Harry. 

—Está bien —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Gracias por la cena, estuvo genial, por cierto. Ha sido demasiado tiempo desde que tuve una comida de esas. 

—No hay problema, dulzura, pero tu sabes por qué estoy aquí —Anne tomó la mano de su hijo—. Has estado algo deprimido desde que llegaste y sé que eres tranquilo, pero nunca así.

—Nada está mal. 

—Eres muy mal mentiroso, Harry. Yo te conozco de toda la vida, ya sabes —Anne le dio una sonrisa grave—. Dilo.

—Pero... mamá —Harry puso mala cara.

—Está bien, no tienes que decirme. Pero déjame decirte esto, estaré aquí para ti, no importa lo que esté pasando en tu vida. Eres mi hijo y si estás en problemas, voy a estar allí. Si estás triste, voy a estar allí. ¿Contento? Maravilloso, voy a estar allí y sonreiré contigo —Anne volvió a sonreír—. Te amo, cariño.

—Algo terrible sucedió —susurró Harry, manteniendo sus ojos bajos. Ya sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos—. Y yo... Louis me ha ayudado. Pero... siento que estoy solo de nuevo. 

—¿Qué hizo Louis? —cuestionó Anne, su voz levantada ligeramente. Ella sabía lo que había pasado, pero se aseguró de que Harry no supiera que ella sabía. Harry confesando era lo que él querría, por lo que Anne se lo permitió. Pero si Louis hizo algo horrible... 

—Nada... ya superamos eso —dijo Harry rápidamente—. Mamá, yo... 

—Tómate tu tiempo, cariño.

—Tuve un novio. Me trataba muy bien y me pidió que pasara el rato después de la clase, o estudiar o simplemente abrazarme en el sofá. Fue agradable. Nunca he tenido una... pareja antes. Y tú ya sabías que soy... que me gustan los chicos, pero en realidad nunca salí con uno y eh, bueno. Yo pensé que estaba enamorado —la voz de Harry se quebró. 

—¿Pero no lo estabas?

—No cuando me atacó —Harry sollozó. Anne tomó inmediatamente a su hijo en sus brazos.

—Oh, Harry.

—Él... me atacó, mamá. Fui casi violado y... yo...

—Shh —lo calmó Anne, dándole palmaditas en el costado y alisando su cabello. En un intento de calmarlo. Esta información todavía la golpeaba como una tonelada de ladrillos, a pesar de que ya había sido informada de la situación. Todavía le dolía tanto que no hubiese podido estar allí para ayudarlo. Las noches de insomnio no se habían detenido, pensando constantemente en su hijo en Manchester, tan cerca pero tan lejos.

—Louis me ayudó, ya sabes —dijo Harry, a los pocos minutos de que sus lágrimas se detuvieran y su hipo se calmó. Anne no dijo nada, sólo siguió estando callada mientras escuchaba la respiración de Harry lentamente volviendo a la normalidad.

—Me gustaría que me lo hubieras dicho antes, Harry. Podría haber ayudado, pero gracias a dios Louis es un buen hermano mayor —Anne besó la mejilla de Harry mientras lo soltaba. 

—No, él es terrible —Harry se lamió los labios—. Él estuvo allí, pero me hizo sentir algo que nunca debí haber sentido.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y- 

—Vaya, oh. Lo siento —Louis dijo—. Mierda, me voy. Lo siento, lo siento.

—No, Lou. Necesito hablar contigo, en un segundo estoy allí —imploró Harry. Louis asintió, dándole una mirada a Anne, que le devolvió la misma.

—Yo nunca te juzgaría, Harry. Y como ya he dicho, siempre estaré aquí para ti… —dijo Anne, levantándose—. Pueden hablar aquí, chicos. Voy a acurrucarme en la cama con mi libro. Harry... te amo. Y podemos hablar más cuando te sientas seguro al respecto. Tómate tu tiempo, estoy feliz de que me lo contaste.

—Gracias, mamá, te amo mucho. Lo siento —Harry apretó con más fuerza el brazo de su madre antes de dejarla ir mientras se levantaba—. Simplemente, no quise que te preocuparas. Se supone que debo ser un adulto ahora. Pensé que podía cuidar de mí mismo. 

—Por supuesto que puedes. Pero si quieres alguna ayuda profesional en absoluto-

—No. No estoy viendo a un psiquiatra —protestó Harry rápidamente—. Estoy mejorando ya.

—Está bien, cariño —Anne le dio una última mirada Louis—. Buenas noches.

—Noches, Anne —dijo Louis en un susurro mientras Harry se despedía con la mano. Cuando Anne cerró la puerta, Louis no se movió durante un par de segundos antes de arrodillarse frente a Harry.

—¿Cómo lo tomó tu madre? Parecía estar bien —murmuró Louis, acariciando la pierna de Harry con sus dedos.

—Ella no parecía... tan sorprendida. Yo... es simplemente extraño. Tal vez si hablamos más en otro momento... —Harry miró sus manos—. Para haberme vuelto loco está mañana, pareces… calmado.

—Tuve tiempo para pensar, Haz. Y sé lo que estoy pidiendo es mucho —respondió Louis—. Es un poco ridículo.

—No sé lo que haría sin ti y yo estaba... pensando que debería esperar lo inesperado, de alguna forma. Confío en ti, Lou. Lo dije esta mañana y lo voy a decir todos los días hasta que me muera —Harry suspiró—. Y sé me estoy enamorando de ti y no me puedes culparme por tratar de decir que es debido a nuestros padres. Mierda.

—… enamorarse —los ojos de Louis vagaron por el pequeño jardín al lado del patio. Sus rodillas cedieron y puso su trasero en el suelo mientras miraba ociosamente a un lado.

—Sé que no es algo que desees escuchar, Lou. Pero creo que me he dado cuenta de que nos apegamos demasiado rápido, soy dependiente como la mierda y un desastre —Harry miró a Louis, que todavía no se movía—. ¿Louis?

—¿Vas en serio?

—No creo que haya tartamudeado —Harry replicó en voz baja. Louis levantó la mirada hacia él, antes de levantarse y tomar la cara de Harry entre sus manos—. Lou, lo que me pediste no es ridículo. Soy... yo siendo yo. Me preocupo demasiado por lo que otros piensen y... sólo. Sólo te quiero a ti.

—Oh, gracias a dios —dijo Louis antes de tirar a Harry más cerca, y besarlo. Harry respondió automáticamente al cambiar el ángulo, agarrando la parte posterior del cuello de Louis para profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas se enroscaron juntas, absorbiendo los pequeños ruidos procedentes de ambas bocas. Se quedaron así durante un tiempo, apoyados contra el otro sin prestar atención.

A Harry le gustaba besar a Louis. Siempre era lo suficientemente cuidadoso con sus labios y la presión era más que suficiente para poner a su cabeza a girar. Sólo la sensación aceleraba su corazón y le gustaba eso.

—No cambies de opinión —dijo Louis al separarse. Harry se lamió los labios, saboreando a Louis. De inmediato, quería besarlo de nuevo.

—No puedo prometer que no voy a decir algo así, voy a dudar de mí mismo mucho. Nunca voy a dudar de ti, sin embargo, nunca. Lou, nunca —Harry agarró el cuello de Louis un poco más fuerte, asegurándose de que Louis estaba mirándolo a los ojos mientras seguía hablando—. Te puedo asegurar ahora mismo que nunca deberías dejarme ir, a menos que eso sea lo que quieras.

—No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente, Haz —Louis presionó suaves besos con la boca abierta contra la de Harry cuando éste dejó que él ultimo permaneciera sólo un poco más de lo habitual—. ¿Y Harry?

—¿Sí, Lou?

—Estoy como que, sin duda, enamorado de ti también.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muchas gracias por leer ☺.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback, preguntas, comentarios o cualquier cosa en mi [tumblr](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com).  
> 


End file.
